Bad Assumptions
by Gilded Blue
Summary: A certain Saiya-Jin learns that making bad assumptions can have some very long term repercussions. GokouBura Complete.
1. Bad Fight

**Bad Assumptions  
**  
"How...how dare you! Are you calling me a slut?!?"

"No...Bura, calm down." Goten looked around uneasily, placing a hand on her shoulder, _'Please, oh please don't let her throw one of her fits...'_

The young woman looked at him angrily at him, shrugging him away, "Then exactly what are you saying, Goten?"

"I was just mentioning that you're rather popular with the men around here, perhaps it's because of your selection of clothes."

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Your table for two is ready."

She clinched her fist, "You like the way I dress!"

"Yes... I do... but not you dressing this way in public."

"Oh? And where do I dress this way? You refuse to do anything that isn't in public!" She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?"

Bura twitched as she heard the man once more, "Please, show me the way, but it's a table for _one_ now."

"Come on, please, don't be like that! Bura! Please?" He moved to grasp her hand as she started to walk away, "Please? I didn't mean it like that!"

She stuck her nose in the air, closing her eyes and tossing her hair over her shoulder, "Hmph. I've nothing to say to you. Your presence offends me. Go."

"Oh, come off it, Bura! Stop it!"

"Oh?" She raised a brow, turning her head to look at him.

Goten sighed and shook his head, "You know, sometimes you just act so juvenile."

"So now you're calling me a child?!?"

"No, no, I'm saying you're your age. I'm sorry, but with your body and the way you act and look, you seem so much older, but then there are these times, where you just throw your little... temper tantrums!"

"Temper tantrums?!!?"

"Yes!" Goten hissed.

"And I like the way I dress!"

"I do, too, but so do other people!"

"Ma'am? Sir? Your table?"

"Shut up!"

"Please, Ma'am, Sir, this is a nice, quiet restaurant, if you'd prefer to fight then-"

"What are you saying, Goten? I'm a slut?"

"No!" Bura looked to the side, satisfied with his answer... until, "I'm just saying that you look like one."

She growled, waving her arms around frantically, "How dare you! When Daddy finds out, you will be in so much-"

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, we all know all you ever do is go whining to Vegeta when anything's wrong, Bura. Please, come off of your high horse to see that you're not better than everyone else, you're a princess alright, of a nonexistent planet, a planet you've neither seen nor stepped foot upon, and that you need to just... grow up!"

Bura scoffed, "Just because you are so extremely jealous does not mean that you can just go around blaming it on me! I can't help it if I'm beautiful!"

"You are so conceited! Honestly, you're like a little child! You'd like to think that I'm jealous, wouldn't you?"

* * *

"Ya know, 'Chich, this sure is a lot of stuff...." Gokou eyed the large pile of boxes next to him, "You sure we need all of this?"

"Are you _kidding_? I've needed new pans for years, and this is the first time I get you out of the house for something that's not training." Chichi eyed the man, who looked down sheepishly. "I'm stocking up for years, Gokou. You just don't realize it."

"I suppose... it's just.... a lot." He sighed, noting that the stack was two or three times taller than he was when standing.

"Sir? Your _fourteenth_ serving?"

Gokou smiled, not noting the sarcasm in the waiter's voice as he pushed aside his other thirteen plates, the stack of twenty smaller plates of sides he polished off, and at least ten bowls that had once been of rice.

"It's... inhuman..." The waiter blinked, staring at Gokou, "One moment..... the food's there.... the next... it's not."

Chichi adverted her eyes, "This is so humiliating. Now I remember why it's so rarely that we go out to eat. I've taught him table manners about a million times, but he always seems to forget, but I certainly know one thing that he'll never forget, his stupid little fighting techniques. " She sighed and continued poking at the rice in her bowl, the only thing she ordered.

"Hey, Chi? You gon' stare a' tha' all day or you gon' eat it?" He asked with a hopeful face, his mouth full of the remainder of his fourteenth course.

"Ugh...." Chichi sighed and pushed the bowl towards him, "Have at it. I give up."

He smiled and grabbed the bowl more quickly than she could hand it to him, taking sips of his drink in between stuffing rice into his mouth.

Chichi just shook her head.

"Ooh! _Conceited_? I am not conceited, I just know everything I am!" Bura screeched.

Goten closed his eyes and attempted to soothe, "Bura! Please. Calm down."

"Calm down? You just told me that I'm conceited, a slut, and insulted me!" She counted each offense on her fingers, returning her hands to her hips when done.

"I understand that you're upset, but we can sit down like mentally functional, mature adults-"

"Upset?!? I'm not upset!"

"Hey!" Gokou pulled his attention from his food to look to the direction of the quarreling couple, "Tha' sounds kinda like-"

A crowd was gathering around the two, snickers and murmurs, as well as encouragements, even whistled, directed at Bura, which only fueled Goten's anger. "Please, don't act like a five year old for once in your life!"

"It does." Chichi nodded and tried to look around the people, _'Goten? And Bura? What would they be doing here?'_

"A five year old! Ooh! When my daddy is done with you, you'll wish that I was an innocent, naïve five year old!"

"Ugh. Back to Vegeta again." Goten crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Wow. They're pretty mad at each other, huh?" Gokou held his chop sticks out, pointing to them.

"Gokou! That is so rude!" Chichi lightly slapped at his hand.

"And what I don't get is if you're so humiliated to be around me, if I'm such a slut, then why is it that you never want to stay home?"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

Goten sat down and rubbed his head, "Dende, Bura, please, just sit down, let's have a quiet lunch, Vegeta can kill me when we're done."

"Sounds like Goten's done a number to upset Bura so badly." Gokou nodded.

Chichi was twitching a little herself, "From what I hear, our baby boy was just suggesting that she wear less revealing clothes and she blew it completely out of proportion. What's so extremely awful about that?"

"No! I will not calm down. I do not want to calm down, and I do not want to be near you! So go! Now! Out of my sight!" She stomped her foot, pointing towards the exit of the restaurant.

"Well... obviously it must've come out wrong." Gokou blinked, "Look at her face, she's all red. I don't think anyone'd get that upset if she didn't take it the wrong way."

Chichi snorted, "He's been trying to calm her down, or can you not hear over her shrieking?"

Goten's patience was starting to waver, "Alright, Bura, you want us to be over, that's fine, I respect that." He gulped and clinched his jaw shut.

"You are such a jerk! I never said that! You're so twisting my words!"

Gokou shrugged and nodded, taking another large bite of his rice, "Well.... I guess."

"Oh? A jerk! I'm a jerk, ladies and gentlemen! I don't think you've been yelling loud enough, Bura! They can't hear you on the other side of the universe yet!"

"How dare-"

"Yes! How dare me! How dare me live and breathe, I am so sorry, your highness. Why don't I bend over so you can kiss my common ass?!? Let's see what Vegeta has to say about that!"

Bura's lip trembled, and she did the first thing she could do, grab a salad bowl and knife as it was passing by and fling them at him.

Goten growled and moved out of the way, flinching as the knife came so close to his head he felt unsafe, "You're a lunatic! You're mentally unstable! You just threw a knife at me!"

Chichi sighed and shook her head, "I always knew that girl would be nothing but trouble for our son. Poor Goten." She sighed, "I had hopes I was wrong..."

"Oh, c'mon, Chi, they're just upset."

She looked to the side, "I know, it's just that I don't like seeing Goten like this."

"You want me to leave, Princess? Fine!" Goten shouted, looking behind him and grabbing a desert and a spaghetti platter, hurling it at the girl.

"My clothes!" She screeched, "Look at my hair!" She stared at herself, wiping her face and shaking her fingers to get the cold ice cream off of her fingers. Inside she damned his more accurate aim.

"See you, _Sweetheart_." Goten shook his head and stomped out.

Bura turned completely red. Her jaw locked and she clinched her fist until she did the only thing that she could do: cry. A burning tear slid down her cheek and all she could do was rest her head, full of ice cream and spaghetti, on the table and shake. She hated feeling so furious and yet powerless, what could she do?

No one cared. No one listened. Goten thought she was a slut. Her life was over.

* * *

Neo's Notes: This was supposed to be a one shot lemon. It turned into a sick saga I created. Enjoy.


	2. Bad Day

**Bad Assumptions**

"Mr. Briefs, your sister on line four."

Trunks groaned, "Oh, no. What's Goten done now? I can't."

"But she sounded upset, Sir."

"I honestly have more to do than listen to her teenaged angst. I'm preparing for the meeting, I only have a few more hours." He sighed and tapped his pen on the document beneath him.

"Alright. I'll put her on hold until you're a little less busy?"

"Just tell her to get lost."

"Trunks! I heard that!"

Trunks fell over, "You... didn't... tell me..."

"I don't even want to bother you, so don't get so cocky, I want to speak with Mommy!"

"Oh? And what is it that 'Mommy' will do for you, Bura?"

"You won't believe that Goten just called me a slut!" She sobbed.

Trunks just shook his head, "Bura, I don't have time for this. It's petty. You know the way you dress, some people could assume things, so why do you go ballistic when they mention it?"

"No one's ever called me a slut before!" She moaned out, shaking on the other end.

"Bura. Please. I have work to do, Mother is not in at the moment, you'll have to whine and bitch to her later. I am extremely busy. Now, goodbye."

"Listen, you anal-dwelling ass monkey! I'm the only little sister you'll ever have and you should have the decency to be a little bit nice to me!"

"And why? So you won't go whining about how mean the world is to you? I'm sorry, Bura, can't say it's been nice having this little chat with you, but it sure as hell was interesting."

* * *

Bura sniffled at the soft click and dropped the phone from her hands. This couldn't be happening. Her brother did not just hang up her. Her relationship with Goten did not just end.

She just leaned her head back onto her arms and sniffled. Being this angry was probably dangerous at the moment.

* * *

Gokou looked from his food to Bura with pity, "Chi..."

"I feel bad for her too, but what about Goten?" Chichi crossed her arms and tapped her nail on her arm impatiently.

"I don't think Goten'll kill me if I take her home..." He looked innocently towards his wife.

"Fine. We have a few more stores to go to, anyway. Sometimes, you're so forgiving and good natured, Gokou, it surprises me." She gave him a half smile before taking a sip of water and signaling for the bill. Another reason why they rarely went out to eat.

Gokou nodded and got up, moving to the table. As Goten left, the crowds dispersed, Bura was left alone to sob softly alone, not that the crowd made the situation any better. Picking up the cell phone, he gently poked her on the shoulder.

"I want anything with alcohol."

"Uh... Bura.... Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

Her head shook a little as she sniffled more, "Look, Mister, I asked you for a drink and if your restaurant won't give me one, I'll find another place that will, your loss."

"I'll make sure to mention that to Vegeta."

Her head perked up, "Daddy?!? Who's telling Daddy?!?"

Gokou laughed to himself, "He's not here, but I'm sure he's at Capsule Corp."

Her eyes were red and puffed and her cheeks were gray with running mascara and ice cream. Spaghetti was spilled all over her lap and hair. Looking towards him, she sniffled more, "Great. You."

"What's wrong, Bura?"

"Oh, you didn't just see your son?!?"

Gokou patted her shoulder, "Why don't we take you home? I guess keeping the secret about the alcohol would be alright, as long as you don't do it again."

The young lady shrugged his hand off, "No. I refuse to go anywhere, especially the man that fathered that... that...pitiful-"

Gokou blinked, "Well, I might be his father, but I'm not him, that's not a very fair comment. Why don't you want to go home?"

Bura groaned and set her head on the table, "If I ignore you, will you go away?"

Gokou blinked, flicking some spaghetti off of her, "You're a real mess, Bura."

She sat up straight, sniffling and blinking at him, "Do I really look that bad?" She bent over looking down at herself and hugging herself, "This is the worst day of my entire life." She softly said, "I keep hoping this is only a dream."

Gokou paused, what could he say, he really didn't understand why Bura was so upset about all of this, but if it was this upsetting, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. "Well, you don't look that bad, Bura."

"You're just saying that." Bura sniffled again. She was so incredibly angry, but it wouldn't do much good to go on talking about how she wished death upon his son. "You're lying."

Gokou blinked once more. Females were so odd.

"Well, I'm done being humiliated for the day, I want to go home now."

It would have been futile to say that he had been suggesting that all along. He just nodded and gently grasped her shoulder, raising his index finger to his forehead.

* * *

Reviewer's Corner:

ShadeKnight: Wicked Twisted and Nice. I like that review.

Jay- Lemme tell ya one thing I love about Jay. Her reviews are damn long and damn nice. Oh, yeah. Anyway, Bura matures… a lot. But that comes… a lot later. Right now, Bura's reasons shall remain unknown.

Raven Pan: I feel bad for Bura, too. Poor Bura… people were all mean-like to her.


	3. Bad Family

**Bad Assumptions**

Bura screeched as the next thing she saw was the front of the Capsule Corporation, "Warn me next time you do that!"

Gokou shrugged, "Okay."

Bura groaned, "I can't even face Daddy like this! Ooh! Look at me?" She sighed as she looked down at herself, leather from head to toe, blood red, stomach showing, cleavage showing, thigh high boots, all skin tight, Daddy would not be pleased-especially since she was...

"Bura!"

The girl flinched, "Oh no, oh no, oh noo! You have to get me out of here!" She turned to grab the man by his shirt, giving him a desperate shake, "I can't do this!"

"There's no trying to escape, Bura, I _know_ where you were and I _know_ you're here."

Bura gulped and released the man, shaking as she turned around to face the oh-so-familiar voice, "H....hi....Daddy....You're looking... rather angry... today."

"Kakarotto, leave, now."

Gokou usually would have protested but he nodded, this was between Vegeta and Bura.

"That baka's good for one thing, I was about to go get you myself, he saved you a lot of humiliation, possibly his second brat's life."

Bura glared and looked to the side, "How'd you know?"

It was extremely hard to locate Bura's life energy, compared to his strength he was used to searching in much higher numbers, but her power level was five, if he locked onto her it would take a lot of concentration to keep his mind on her. However, Kakarotto's younger brat was quite obvious to sense, it was also in the same general area as Kakarotto and his mate, so if it hadn't been from a certain call from his elder child, he would have never noticed it. Vegeta didn't like giving the credit away, but it didn't matter. "You were specifically told not to go around Kakarotto's second brat. Are you even aware that he is over a decade older than yourself?" Vegeta looked straight at his daughter. Bulma might have looked to the side and blushed when she explained how sick it was, but he wouldn't, "You're a girl and he's a man, you are not permitted to be around him. You also were not permitted to leave the house, if I remember your mother's punishment correctly."

"Daddy, Mom already gave me this talk. Goten's not going to use me for sex."

Vegeta glared, "Oh? Your mistake is trusting him while you are so inexperienced when it comes to life, Girl."

Bura gave him the coldest look she could, "I'm not a child! I can take care of myself, you don't know Goten , he wouldn't do such things."

Vegeta clinched his fist, "You are a child, especially if you can't comprehend this!"

"You're just mad because you saw us together one time."

"One time way too many." Vegeta flinched as he remembered the interaction.

Bura growled, "Yes, it was quite unpleasant being so humiliated, I kiss my boyfriend-"

"And you knew it would be disapproved of so you kept that little detail a secret as well!"

"And you come behind, hit him upside the head, threaten him about 'groping' me, and then drag me home for a two hour lecture about sex with Mom."

It was not a little peck on the cheek, or even on the lips that Vegeta had caught. It was Goten's hand sliding up Bura's skirt as they kissed in the same lustful manner he would have his own wife. "This time, I'm not going to be as light on you, if you think how your mother punished you was bad," Vegeta chuckled, "You were let off easy. Not only will you see sunset for the rest of the month, you will be training with me. For the rest of the night, you will have no access to any of the household's electronics and you will not leave your room." It hurt Vegeta to say this, he didn't want to push his daughter to train anymore than she did, but this method worked efficiently enough with his son. He knew because of gender, this would not be the same, he would probably be spending the entire week attempting to teach her how to throw a simple ki blast, more his loss than hers.

Bura's eyes bugged out as she shrieked, "**WHAT**?!?"

Vegeta knew he couldn't be half as cruel as he said, something about the child made him more protective of her, but he shook his head sternly as his ears put up with the same high pitched noise that annoyed him so: the female scream.

Bura had to calm down, this was Daddy, all she had to do was work with him a little. Giving him her saddest puppy-dog-eyes, she petted his arm ,"Daddy," She softened her voice, "I'm really sorry, I won't do it again. If I follow Mommy's punishment for the rest of the week, will-"

"No, Bura." Vegeta shook his head again, having already sensed it coming.

Bura glared and moved her hands to her hips. "I'm not a child!" She screamed once more, clinching her fists and stomping off towards the direction of her room, "I'll show him, I'm not a child, I'm not a little girl he can protect forever, I belong out there, in the city, I refuse to go training with him, is he insane? He must be." She shivered as she remembered the icy tone he had never taken with her before.

Throwing her door open, she threw her purse to the side and slammed the door behind her. She wanted to cry as she got a glimpse of herself in her mirror, but she called herself, all she needed was a shower, make up, and a little bit of borrowed items from the courtesy of Mommy's closet.

* * *

"Mom!" Trunks looked anxiously to his cell phone, "Where are you? The meeting starts in five minutes and you're not here to help set up yet!"

"Honey, there's been a problem, Bura's.... gone."

"What? Where'd she go?"

"We don't know. I'm staying here at Capsule Corp unless she comes back, they said even though it's a family emergency we can't cancel this meeting, only one of us technically has to be here. I don't understand why Vegeta can't just search for her through her energy." Bulma replied.

"That's be my fault. I taught her how to conceal her ki. Low as it already is, you won't be able to search her out."

"Great, just great."

"Look, Mom, since I'm here I'll go ahead and do the meeting, I've been prepared for it for at least an hour and I'm confident I can do this. I'll try to hurry the meeting along as fast as I can and I'll find Dad when I'm done." Trunks said, attempting to pretend he wasn't regretting his last conversation with his sister, and attempting to pretend that he wasn't worried at all about his baby sister, "Mom, listen to me, Bura will be fine. You need to calm down. Call on Goten's cell phone, the number is- "

"Wait, let me get a pen," Bulma muttered, jumping to the desk to grab a pad and pen. "Okay."

"Eight-Six-Two-Four-One-Zero-Five-Nine-Six-Nine." Trunks slowly said, allowing her to repeat the numbers as she wrote them. "I'll call Goten and see if he knows where Bura is."

"But you just told me to call his cell."

"Chichi and Gokou were out today in the city, call them and have them help, I'll go call Goten. I have to go now Mom, the meeting's about to start and if I don't hurry I won't get a chance to call Goten."

"Thank you son, Bye."

"Good luck, Mom."

* * *

"Chichi! This is Bulma, do you hear me?"

Chichi blinked as she looked to the cell phone in her hand, confused by her friend's desperate tone, "Yes, I'm here, what is it, Bulma?"

"It's Bura. She's... gone!" Bulma let out, "I was going to go look for her, but someone has to stay at Capsule Corp unless she comes home, and Trunks is still in the meeting-They would only let one of the two of us out and he said he'd take care of them and go out searching with Vegeta as soon as he can. I...." Bulma was talking so quickly that neither of them could understand what she was saying. "I know Bura likes it out in the city, Chichi and apparently you and Gokou are still out there, could you please at least-"

"Bulma, why don't I go to Capsule Corp and look around that area while Gokou looks through the city? You can go out and look for her yourself." Chichi reasoned.

Bulma gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you, I'd feel much more comfortable with myself if I were out searching. Do you think that Gokou can-"

"Hiya Bulma!" Gokou smiled from behind her, a very agitated Chichi in arms along with the stacks of boxes.

Bulma gave a little yelp and fell over, phone and side table.

"Gokou, give us a warning next time!"

Gokou shrugged and looked seriously to Bulma, "Why can't you just search her by her ki?"

"Trunks said that Bura can conceal her ki. And with an already low rating, it was easy for it to slowly slip away and not be noticeable to anyone."

"Gokou, you need to look around the city, it's eight on a Friday night, who knows where she could be." Chichi instructed. "I'm staying here and looking around here."

Bulma nodded, "And I'm going out in one of my jets to try and find her."

The man nodded, and in the blink of an eye, he was out of sight.

* * *

Reviewer's Corner:

Raven Pan: Squee! Writing this chapter was fun.


	4. Bad Alcohol

**Bad Assumptions**

Bulma nodded, "And I'm going out in one of my jets to try and find her."

The man nodded, and in the blink of an eye, he was out of sight.

* * *

There was no need to look over half an hour before he spotted Bura outside a motel in the city.

He tried to call for her, but she hadn't heard him, or she wasn't pretending to, or she wasn't Bura, because she blended in with a large crowd of people and try as he did to make it through the group, he couldn't get to her.

"Bura! Bura!"

The girl ignored him.

* * *

Bura nervously headed towards Marron and her friends, "Mar, did he see me?"

"It's okay." She muttered, grabbing Bura by the shoulder and moving her towards the center of the group and certainly out of the annoyance's sight, "Remember he can hear well."

Bura nodded. She wasn't going back and no one was going to make her.

* * *

"It's been forty five minutes and you still haven't seen anything, Gokou?"

"I thought I saw her earlier but it turned out that it wasn't." He sighed, remembering the girl at the motel.

Bulma sighed and nodded to the cell phone, "I haven't seen her yet either. I'm so worried…"

Gokou nodded, "We'll find her."

"She's in so much trouble when I find her… Anyway, I need to go. I'm going to go look in a few of the other clubs Vegeta's caught her in or going to before. In South City while you look through west."

"Alright, I'll call you if I find her. I'm right outside of the club I think I saw that group in just incase." Gokou sighed and hung up. Phones. He disliked technology but Bulma insisted. He didn't even remember her number, or how to find it on the phone.

* * *

"Marron, stop worrying. Like you said, he didn't see me."

"I know but what if…"

"Here, do you want some of my drink?" Bura handed it to her, and Marron gratefully drank.

"You know… that's pretty strong, you two."

Bura squinted at the form in front of her, "Goten-Kun?"

She took the drink from Marron's hand, another gulp, shrugging the man before her off, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"You're drunk."

"What did you expect me to be? What's wrong with you tonight?"

Marron giggled, "Don't get me in your little lover's… uh… fights."

Gokou sighed as the blonde girl walked off. If that was Marron, she was old enough to be in a place like this… Right now he just needed to get Bura home. "Bura, I'm not Goten. It's Gokou. Come on, I'm taking you home."

Bura glared, "Now look here. I happen to be a princess and I demand to be treated in such a manner, you insignificant little fuck."

Gokou rubbed his head. The music was so loud… how could Bura stand it? She got up and wrapped an arm around his neck, smiling gently, "Remember? I'm your princess."

Gokou blinked. "Eh?"

"Come on, take me out of here, the ground might stop shaking."

Bura was clinging to Gokou more for balance than anything, he supposed, and he put a supporting arm around her waist to help her walk out.

"My head hurts."

"You shouldn't have been in there anyway. You need to stop this. Do you know how worried your mother has been?"

"I can't go back tonight, you know that."

"And what do you expect me to do? Just let you roam the city and-"

"No, let's go to the, uh, the place. Marron's not going to come back anyway."

Bura now forced Gokou to stop walking by moving in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She was shorter than he was, even with her boots on, and the girl barely surfaced above his shoulder. She rested her head by his neck and closed her eyes.

Gokou blinked, her breath was very warm on his neck… it was… a weird… feeling…

"You're _drunk_." He pointed out once more.

"Then all the more reason to not go home. You can't let them see me like this. At least let me take a shower…" Her voice surprisingly wasn't slurred to the point where he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Gokou patted her on the head a bit, frowning. Her hair was soft… He frowned more and pretty much would have said anything to get her off him and out of this awkward situation without letting her loose her balance. "Okay, okay, okay, but you're going home tonight and you're not getting out of my sight, you're in trouble, young lady."

Bura giggled at his attempt to be fatherly, "Does that mean you're going to watch me in the shower, too?"

"Ugh! You're _drunk_!"

"Do you have to keep saying that, Goten?" Bura yawned and walked besides him, leaning against his arm to keep balance.

"I told you Bura, I'm not Goten!"

Bura rolled her eyes, "Stop being stupid."

"I'm not-"

She sighed, "Can't you just fly me there? Walking hurts my feet."

Gokou sighed, "Why didn't Vegeta train you?"

"Because I'm a princess and if you don't stop annoying me, I'll make you massage my feet when we get there."

Intimidated by her threat, he sighed and lifted Bura in the least awkward way he could manage and headed towards the motel as he could without going too fast to make Bura sick.

He sighed, he'd never encountered a child like her. Why didn't Vegeta have two boys? Not that they were any better. He could recall a few times he had to go fetch Goten and Trunks before they became fathers before they turned seventeen…

He sighed and followed her to the room, "Just hurry up… And don't drown yourself."

"You're in a bad mood again."

"It's _late_ and you're _drunk_ and just _go_ take your shower."

"Princess."

Gokou sighed, whatever made her hurry, "Princess."

She yawned and went to where he supposed was the bathroom. Looking at the pictures on the wall, he saw Marron. So this was Kuririn's daughter? Now both he and Bulma were going to kill him.

Gokou rubbed his head, allowing himself a bottle of water from the fridge; annoyed at the lack of anything that didn't have alcohol in it other than the bottle of water. With another annoyed sigh, he put the water back and grabbed a wine cooler. It was better he drank it than Marron or Bura.

Marron was only a few years younger than Goten. He'd expect her to be more responsible if she was living by herself. Shaking his head, he sat down and tried to get the disgusting fluid down just because he was that thirsty.

He didn't like the feelings he'd been getting since he found Bura. Bura was a kid. Those feelings scared him.

* * *

Okay, I tried something new. Now, Gokou's a bit more mature in this story and I sorta wanted to test that out in here. How do you feel I put him? OOC? IC? Good? Bad? I'm curious but I mean I can always change it soo… yeah.

Reviewer's Corner:

Goku and Bra Fan: You brought up a lot of stuff in your review. First of all, Jay's a genius, but I'm writing the story, soo it's probably not likely that in this story many of the listed ideas will happen. As for the dragon thing… my policy is to leave GT out completely. I don't like GT, so I generally just ignore it's existence and let the reviewer choose if GT applies or not. As for Gokou and Chichi's relationship, well, that'd be just too easy for the plot, so I don't think I'll give them more problems than what they would usually have.

Katie: I'm very glad that you enjoyed it.

SexySessy: Isn't it quite the story? You'll never guess I came up with it when drunk/bored.

KittyStar: I update as quickly as I can. My policy is that I update the fic with the most reviews on the last chapter or if I feel like it and the chapter has a few reviews. Hehe, I know, it's evil, but reviews are just so fun!

Videl Loves Goku: Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad that you think it's well written, I'm trying very hard on this one to keep it IC.

Wargene: Originality! I know, so rare. –Sighs- I will NOT be abandoning this fic half-completed. I have fics I cringe upon and I still won't just let them rot or delete them. Goes against my pride policy. Anyway, as for their ages, I think I end up mentioning that Bura's about sixteen whereas Goten is in his twenties. We'll go with the assumption that he was anywhere from 10-13 years older than Bura so just think about twenty-six.

Majin Yuffie: I know. I do have to say there are so few Gokou/Bura fics out there… it's really sad.

Kyrene(Once Blood Roses: I TRY to tell you. Lol, they "do it" in chapter eight. Hold on. I was lazy.

Celeb Ryu: Er… I'm either too lazy, forget, or I tried to tell you and something came up. X.x Just be glad you found out. And yes, I think we all know that you find Kakarotto as attractive as a rock.


	5. Bad Thoughts

**Bad Assumptions**

Marron was only a few years younger than Goten. He'd expect her to be more responsible if she was living by herself. Shaking his head, he sat down and tried to get the disgusting fluid down just because he was that thirsty.

He didn't like the feelings he'd been getting since he found Bura. Bura was a kid. Those feelings scared him.

* * *

Vegeta rubbed his head. His little girl was out of control and this was getting to be far from acceptable.

He was already going to kill Trunks for teaching her to hide her ki level. Along with any other male that decided to look at his daughter. And the pitiful soul that decided to touch her…

As she did with Kakarotto, Bulma insisted upon him keeping a cell phone with him so that she could constantly call him and ask stupid questions.

He flinched every time the damned phone rang… it's high-pitched beep was so… annoying. He was already damn well ready to kill some Earthlings; this was the last thing he needed.

* * *

Trunks called the meeting to a close as soon as he could, "Mom? Mom?"

"Trunks?" Bulma nodded from the doorway of Capsule Corporation.

"Why aren't you out with everyone else? Did you guys find her?"

"No. Vegeta told me that my planes were too noticeable and Bura would run away. It was best that Gokou, you, and he should just look for him because you guys could fly. I can't help it though, I feel so helpless."

Trunks patted his mother, "You're so stubborn."

"Exactly what your father said." Bulma sighed, remembering the conversation that had taken place only moments ago.

_"What now?"_

_"Have you found her yet? Vegeta, have you found her?"_

_"No, Onna, stop calling, it's getting on my nerves."_

_"Vegeta, I'm just as worried as you are." Bulma shifted from her seat, "I've been searching around the city for an hour now and I can't find her!"_

_"Maybe that's because she can see you ahead of time and run." Vegeta sarcastically answered, "You should just go back and-"_

_"Are you kidding me? I'm not going anywhere!"_

_"Onna, would you rather be stubborn now or find her? Let Kakarotto and myself and Trunks when he gets back find her."_

_Bulma rubbed her head, "Vegeta, I can't just sit back knowing I didn't make a contribution."_

_Vegeta rolled his eyes, but his tone was softer, "I will find her and bring her back before she does something stupid."_

Trunks patted his mother, "It'll be okay. I'll go look for her."

"Take your-"

"I know, I know, I'll take the cell so I can call you and update you every few minutes. Don't feel bad Mom, she's half-Saiya-Jin you know. She's a strong girl. Not very bright apparently, or rather, she doesn't make very intelligent moves." Trunks sighed.

Bulma cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"I can't help but feeling this is my fault. Uh, I should go. I'll explain later."

Bulma nodded and watched her son off, holding her head as he left. Once again she felt helpless.

Chi-Chi, from behind, patted Bulma. She knew the feeling all too well.

* * *

Gokou sighed and looked in the mirror. He didn't look much like Goten. His face was still young; one probably wouldn't have been able to tell the difference in age if they'd seen him back when he first met Vegeta.

His hair certainly was a dead giveaway that he wasn't his son, but apparently Bura was too drunk…

What were Vegeta and Bulma going to do about this? Vegeta wasn't going to take this well and Bulma was going to be in a mixture of anger, hurt, and worry.

If it were Pan, Gohan would probably… well what would Gohan do? He'd never heard of Pan running out to go clubbing and get drunk and do… things…

He sighed and turned away from his reflection. Of course he still looked young. Saiya-Jins would never look a day over thirty. Even Trunks, half-human, looked like he could be in high school when he was a successful businessman in his late twenties.

And Bura? He didn't want to think about her or her looks… He wanted to stay as far away from that as possible.

Poor Chi-Chi, she didn't take well to age not being as kind to her as him. Of course she never said it to him, but he'd overheard conversations between Bulma and her when they'd all come over to spar.

He knew women, especially Chi and Bulma, were extremely sensitive when it came to their youth and beauty. He would not commit suicide and bring it up.

He never really noticed it. He'd always thought Chi-Chi was pretty, even as she aged. There was elegance to the way she looked.

Of course Gokou, still somewhat naïve to his feelings towards women, did not know the word to describe it was elegance. He simply shrugged it off, it was what it was.

The shower still ran. Gokou sighed, remembering how long Bulma used to take baths. Bura must have inherited such traits.

* * *

Bura looked at herself in the bathroom mirror as she stripped. She was all too good of an actress. Of course it was Son Gokou.

Goten has a sort of… immaturity surrounding him that Gokou didn't. Of course Gokou was a man… Bura smiled a bit to think, he was very cute.

She hadn't really noticed it before, she rarely saw him and when she did Pan usually was all over him for her to train her, or Daddy was beating him up.

Thoughts that were somewhat impure flow through the teenager's head. Of course, what sort of dream was it to be around him? Goten would see… she would show him.

Why need him when she could have older? Stronger? Better? Gokou.

But calling it using him would be… no. She didn't want him for just that. It was a sort of a fast-developed crush, or a realized crush. She wanted him because she couldn't have him, because he was there and yet he was not there. Off limits?

No one was off limits for her.

Still obviously drunk enough to let these thoughts so easily come into her mind; she stepped into the steamy water…

She looked down at herself as the water ran over her. Other males found her attractive. Her breasts were large, her body was small, and her eyes were bright. What wasn't to love? She yawned, they were all boys… They couldn't appreciate her body.

But Gokou… she remembered when she'd seen them sparring before. Her father and him. That chest… She couldn't help but wonder…

He could appreciate her body. She would appreciate his. He was so soft when she leaned against him… what would sitting in his lap feel like? Or better yet…

Bura heard herself moan. Nothing loud, or anything, very soft… but she'd actually found herself blushing from embarrassment of her thoughts and catching herself… touching herself.

Bura sighed, running soap over her body… she wanted him. She wanted him. She was going to explode if she didn't feel him, just one more time…

* * *

Reviewer's Corner:

July: Gokou'll prolly end up conflicting at least Vegeta. The affair… can't say if it'll even go beyond a one-night-stand. I update the fic that's last chapter has most reviews.

Vegeta Goddess: You are lazy. But I love you. Very much. Hehe, you know that. Anyway, yeah it took me a long ass time to think about how to make Gokou a bit more mature but not completely OOC. It was… hard… and I consulted several DBZ Rpers including Celeb Ryu and my good friend Tom that does not write but kicks ass anyway.

Jay: Oh, God, a monstrosity of a review to reply to. I agree, Gokou can't be THAT naïve if he managed to get two kiddies out of Chi-Chan. And I already know during certain situations with Bura, he's going to seem rather… very OOC. As for your idea, as I contacted you, when this project is done I shall work with you on writing that as a different fic.

SQ: I really don't support Vegeta/Pan. I guess you can say I'm a hypocrite for writing/reading Gokou/Bura but honestly, I can see Gokou/Bura more so than Vegeta/Pan. It's a really stupid concept to me and I flat out refuse to read any Vegeta/Pans. I guess that sounds bad of me and I really shouldn't rand. Hehe. Sorry.


	6. Bad Luck

**Bad Assumptions**

Bura sighed, running soap over her body… she wanted him. She wanted him. She was going to explode if she didn't feel him, just one more time…

* * *

Finally, her thoughts could no longer sustain her and Bura no longer bothered question her own morality. Dripping wet as she stepped out of the shower, she grabbed for a towel and wrapped it around her body. She'd left a puddle of water on the floor, and on the carpet it was visible where she'd stepped, but she took no notice and was soon back into the main room. Marron's apartment was so small, Bura couldn't help but notice as she'd grown up in Capsule Corporations, where it took about ten minutes and five floors to get to the living room.

She smiled as she watched Gokou, laying on the couch. His feet were draped carelessly over the edge, he was one of the tallest people she knew, but to her his height was perfect. Right now, nothing about the man before her wasn't perfect. She bent down before him, watching him. His sleeping face was so… peaceful. She wanted to disturb that peace. It was cute, but she was Bura. She liked peace, because peace could easily be turned into something much more fun. She felt the urge to caress his cheek, to touch him, but she forced herself to wait, however she did lift a single finger and jabbed him in the chest.

That was all it took, as Son Gokou's eyes shot open. He either had been in a light sleep or wasn't asleep at all, but this was information that Bura disregarded as it was unimportant. Gokou sat up, scratching his head and looking oddly at her. He finally turned his attention to her when she stated, "I'm hungry," and blinked a bit as well. His own stomach hurt a bit from hunger, but it was as if he only noticed as the word escaped her lips. "Well?" She raised a brow.

"What?" Gokou blinked more.

"Aren't you going to get up and make me something?" Bura indignantly asked, as if he should have instantaneously known that he was being ordered to cook at the words 'I'm hungry'.

Gokou stared at Bura, "I… I don't know how to cook. Can't you just order out or something? Or maybe you should just go home."

"At this time? I'm not going until morning at least. And I don't feel like ordering out." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Gokou stood, still twitching a bit, "But Bura… I can't cook…"

Bura was already in the sad excuse for a kitchen, looking in the pantry for something she thought edible. Stupid Marron had nothing, "You can just fix me a bowl of soup or some cereal then." She shrugged, going back to lie in his place on the couch, as he has stood, staring at her, a bit oblivious as to how it became his duty to cook for her.

"Can't you just make your own food?"

"But you're standing and I'm already lying down. You wouldn't want me moving around too much in this condition." Bura stretched on the couch but her feet still didn't even make the armrest. She never minded being short. Long legs didn't go as far as one thought, and she was tall enough.

Gokou trudged to the kitchen. How was he supposed to make soup? And what… kind of soup? Marron had some cans, but that was it. It was soothing that they were all the same, so he could avoid asking Bura what she wanted. With annoyance, he managed to break the first can. The sticky, thick liquid spilled over his fist and the floor, as well as the counter. He spent the next ten minutes picking up noodles and moping up soup under Bura's dancing eyes. When he made it to his second can, he stared at it. There was no way of opening it. A thin, pale hand appeared before him and handed him some sort of weird knife.

Gokou had never been in the kitchen before, much less did he know about canned foods and mixes. His wife made everything from scratch. The sight of a can opener confused him for only a second, but after giving it a few thoughts, he registered how to use it and successfully opened the can. This was an accomplishment seeing as the sooner he had the food ready, the sooner she could eat and not talk and hopefully just get to bed.

He jumped upon feeling her wet hair and soft but damp skin against his neck. If not for his keen refluxes, he wouldn't have been able to catch the soup he dropped due to surprise before it spilled. Water dripping from her hair moved onto his skin and gi, which made his skin prickle. "What're you doing?" He asked, neither casual, nor serious. He tried to keep a calm tone, and was failing miserably much to Bura's delight. At least she was affecting him in some way.

She shrugged though he couldn't see her, and nuzzled the back of his neck. He flinched more and made some sort of verbal protest that she didn't listen to. She wanted to play with his hair, it looked so soft. She was shaken from her thoughts when Gokou shook his head. "What's wrong, _Goten_?" She teased, pronouncing the syllables with a smirk and Gokou then knew that she knew perfectly well who he was. He shoved the bowl at her, flustered. Poor man was trying so hard. "I'm not really hungry anymore, you can have it." Bura handed the spoon out to him and he shook his head again. She shrugged and set it on the counter, "I'll have to have it later, then."

But Gokou was hungry, his stomach more demanding by the moment, and he decided to attempt making some of the non-too appealing soup. But it was food. He would've made himself cereal, which was the healthiest thing Marron seemed to own, but there was no milk. It was very hard to eat with Bura sitting across from him, watching him with so obviously wanting eyes but said nothing. His uncomfortable manner was caught easily which, in Bura's book, ultimately determined his fate.

Gokou would not be easy to achieve. With Goten, the sight of her in a towel was enough, and if not that something as dumb as just sitting in his lap would do, but Gokou had more self-control and the fact that he was so moralistic didn't help. He would come up with every reason he could to insist it was wrong, while Bura wanted to be with him all the more because it was wrong. Not that she had anything against Chi-Chi, as a matter of fact she simply decided not to think about Chi-Chi at all so not to strike guilt into her heart until the next morning.

Gokou, on the other hand, was searching desperately for some topic of conversation so that there was no more awkward silence, giving Bura thoughts that she shouldn't have had. Why couldn't Vegeta have had two boys? At least he could've rest assured that if he had a boy, he wouldn't be trying to seduce him. Trusting that she was probably still too drunk to understand what she was doing, which was in part a contribution to her reckless acts and so in a way, the truth, he sighed and finished the food quickly enough. As he had thought, it was disgusting and either way didn't help him much. He would have to wait until morning for a decent meal with Chi-Chi.

For a while he concentrated on his love and admiration for Chi-Chi, which was distracting enough to help him from noticing the fact that a child with a woman's body was sitting across from him in a towel. When his thoughts did manage to go back to that, he ignored it quickly enough by remembering easily that she was a child as far as he was concerned, and that was that.

It was obvious now to Bura that she did not hold his attention and this annoyed her greatly. She could not stand the very thought of sharing, and decided it was time to do something, no matter how silly or dumb it was, gain hold of his attention.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go home?"

"I'm not going home and I'll scream if you ask me again." She responded calmly.

In the back of his mind, he registered that he could very well just grab her and Instant Transition her to Capsule Corporations. But it also occurred to him that she was in a towel, he did not want to even try to grab her, and she was still drunk and likely to do something unwise.

Bura was smirking over at him. He wished she would stop doing that. Her eyes were getting harder and harder to avoid. Bura found it amusing that he was too shy to bring the subject forward, it was obvious what they were both thinking about. But it was also trying her patience, as she was never one to keep herself under a chain for long and if worse came to worse…

But how? How could she go about doing this? Jealousy wouldn't work, it would calm him down. Being calm and being off guard are two different things. Once again, Gokou was too moralistic to give her the time to do anything physical enough to keep his attention. Why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he be like the other guys she'd had and discarded? Of course that was also what made this fun. He was not like the other guys.

Maybe… maybe she could threaten to tell Vegeta he'd tried something on her… force him into it… but no… that wouldn't be fun… she wouldn't have him unless he wanted her the whole time. Not reluctance and hesitation at first.

She could see herself doing all sorts of things to him, given she had enough whipped cream and strawberries… She glanced at the clock, bored, and grinned, "It's bed time now, Gokou. I'm very tired and tomorrow morning I've got to go back home."

Gokou nodded, "Where are you going to sleep?" He knew very well from his conversations with Bulma that he would have to keep an eye on her all night.

Bura shrugged, "In Marron's bed, I guess." She got up, turning around. Gokou was heading towards the couch and she tilted her head back, "You can sleep in her bed with me if you like."

"I'm fine." He gently murmured, wondering a bit why _he_ was the one that was doing this.

"Suit yourself."

Bura exited and left Gokou to lay silently on the couch. He was up an hour, murmuring to himself that he would go check on Bura, but eventually, he slipped into sleep. That entire while, Bura was left alone to plan.

* * *

Let me just express how this fic is tackling a completely different style of writing for me. It's so blunt and sharp as compared to different fics of mine. Example, I would never bring up masturbation, ect, in another fic because it just goes against the style to bring that up. In movies, you don't see people go to the bathroom, do ya? It's just one of those things. Anyway, though I'm not going crazy, I just wanted to address the fact that if you cannot handle the pairing, then please just go. 

Reviewer's Corner:

Ydog98: Yep. Odd chapter, but nevertheless good. Vegeta'll get Gokou much later.

Calendar: Yep, you'll notice I go to the darker, odder tones. Don't bother trying to find out what you think about it, it's a sick thought that is well written and so bad you can't help but love it. I adore this fic. It'll blow up in everyone's aces, all right. Hehe. Thank you for your kind words.

Raven Pan: Yes, I know, you think Bura's evil. I think she's cool.

Goku and Bra Fan: To give it away, there will be training involved but that's so… unoriginal that I'm not going to make it the center of the fic. Anyway, you know I would never abandon el ficcy.

Vegeta Goddess: GT is wrong. Very wrong. Thank you. And I'll be expecting that re-written chapter!

Wargene: No, I didn't die. Hehe. And I agree with your idea on training as stated before. Way too over-done. Way too easy. And yeah, when the lemon comes you'll see that it took me forever to try and think of something that can break him. I'm not so sure if I did a great job or not. Hehe.

Majin Yuffie: Hehe, I'm sorry. Writer's block. School. Yanno.


	7. Bad Excuses

Candy candy candy candy candy!!!!

**Bad Assumptions**

Bura was not yet in clothes. She didn't want to bother with that, so she lay wet and naked on her friend's bed without caring or even remembering that it was her friend's bed. An hour passed. An hour and a half. Two, two and a half. She watched the ending of a movie and just thought to herself. Whatever made her happy.

"Ugh, if HBO is going to have porn on in the middle of the night, it might as well be good porn…" She thought back to when her brother lived with the family. He had a rather lovely secret stash of porn under his bed. That was the most obvious place but he liked to think himself clever by keeping it there and as long as she had access to it, she never brought it up. It amused her endlessly that such a smart person would be so stupid and careless. What if their mother'd found them and not she?

Bura's plan would set into action soon enough, and she took Marron's phone in hand. She only knew of one weakness Son Gokou had of yet: Hunger.

* * *

"Thank you." She whispered, taking the bag from the take-out lady. She didn't seem to mind her being in Marron's robe, and for that she was grateful as she did not want to deal with any more males today other than Gokou.

Bura made her way back into Marron's apartment, Gokou was sleeping soundly on the couch. His lashes were so long. His skin was tanned…not pale from staying in an office and pampered in an air conditioned gym by girls like Goten. His nose and jaw line were sharp, and that was just his face. She smiled gently, but upon her touch, even as light as it was, his eyes opened.

"Wha' 're… Bura…" He groaned, sitting up. His stomach growled audibly. He smelled food.

"I was just wondering if you were hungry," She whispered, holding up a lovely looking bit of food. In the dark, Gokou couldn't even tell what it was… but it smelled good… He nodded, reaching for the plate and she smiled and brought it away from his face, "Okay, but we'll make a mess on the couch. You can join me and have it in my room, though."

This made some sort of sense to Gokou, and he drowsily sat up. He sat on the bed, and Bura set the food down on Marron's desk. It was not sexy to be doing things on a bed with food scraps on it. No better way to ruin the mood than to find your elbow in the remains of a bowl of rice or something.

Gokou made to get up but Bura rested a hand on his chest that forced him to sit again. He cocked his head, confused. "Don't you want something to drink too?"

Gokou considered and nodded. Bura handed him some bottle of something, Gokou didn't bother look. He was staring at the food. It was calling for him to enjoy it.

Bura smiled and lifted a piece of shrimp before his lips. He hesitantly opened his mouth and she smiled. Gokou was too tired to be uncomfortable, but he was not too tired to shake his head against her lips as instead of rice, he received a kiss.

She smiled all the more and cocked her head to the side. The kiss made its impact-he forced himself awake and then noticed her-she was sitting on her knees… without anything-not even a towel on. "What's wrong, Gokou?"

"This," He stuttered, "You're… Vegeta's… child… even Goten was too old for you and he's my youngest son and what about-"

"Shh… Calm down, you look like you're ready to have an attack," She cooed. Gokou shook his head, she moved closer, "Do you want some more?"

He told himself to shake his head, but he ended up nodding, and once again she was spoon-feeding him. It was torture, how she demanded more for everything she gave. A kiss for a bite of food, she moved so close.

"_We_ can't do this. _I_ won't do this." He responded, suddenly feeling the urge to cover his neck with his hands seeing as she was staring at it so… "Why are you doing this?"

"You want me to." She breathed. Her breath was so warm against his lips. He tried to shove his body back. She moved against him.

"No, I don't."

"You're a really bad liar."

"You're as twisted as your father was." He shot back, and instantly regretted it. Bura leered.

"Are these the confessions of Son Gokou? The things you're too pure to say to anyone else? I understand. You have an image to uphold. So do I. Tomorrow, you'll still be perfect, and I'll go back to being Goten's famous girlfriend. But tonight, is mine and you are too." Gokou stared at her, but she continued to speak, softly, gently, sensibly, "Besides… I am your princess. You have to do everything I say."

That arrogance that he almost respected. Bulma's demanding eyes. Gokou looked to the side and tried to stand. She was going to kill him and he almost even wanted her to.

* * *

Haha! I'm not writing a lemon until I have to so THERE! 

Reviewer's Corner:

-Sniffles- No one reviewed chapter six! Go back and review chapter six!


	8. Bad Assumptions

**Bad Assumptions**

Her lips were incredibly soft against his. He could not help let out a soft gasp-purr, whatever. Her hands were so small and gentle but _she_ was the one that forced this, _she_ was the one that insisted.

He wanted to tell her no, but how could he? He wanted every part of her as badly as she wanted him. And yet she was merely a child, so he kept telling himself. In reality, that was no child running her hands through his hair. His hair was so soft. You'd think it'd be hard, but it was so silky and soft…

Gokou caught hold of himself, thanking everything that they had not done anything more than a few kisses. He gently grabbed her wrists, and shook his head. Bura leaned in again, and at first he was frozen, thinking she was going to kiss him again, but to his surprise, she bit his lower lip. Hard.

From the second a drop of his blood spilled onto her lips and into her mouth, Gokou could control himself no more. He did not know what about this action broke him, nor did he care. He didn't think about anything but her. Bura leaned back as he tightened his grip on her wrists and pushed down against her more. She closed her eyes, letting him nuzzle her, letting him nip her neck and willing him to have her.

But this did not do for him, "Open your eyes." He rasped. The hoarseness was almost shocking to Bura. Was that her sweet Gokou talking? "I want to see your eyes… they're as beautiful as your mother's…"

Bura felt a tinge of hurt, leaning up against the man on her, before they did anything she needed to know, "Are you… we doing this… just because you had some sort of _twisted_ crush on my mother?"

Gokou was confused a moment, but shook his head. Bura calmed down a bit, smiling out towards him. "Are _you_ doing this just because of Goten?"

Bura stared at him. He had the body of a god and he was a hero, yet he was… jealous of his own son? This was laughable. There he was, before here, now naked, and he was not afraid and he was hers. She leaned against him, nuzzling his neck, "Let's play a game."

Gokou cocked a brow, "Wha.."

"You see… It's simple. I ask you a question. You get it right and everything's fine. If you get it wrong.." Bura smiled, "I might leave."

A power streak. A test. Gokou looked at her. It was almost a glare, as if asking her, how dare she threaten to leave him, now, like this.

But Bura's lips were on his, heated, pressed against his, "Who am I?"

Gokou was speechless for once. It was quite obvious anything he did or did not say could easily set off Bura. Bura could not leave.

"You're… Bura…" He gasped, why was he allowing a woman that was not his wife to touch him like that? If she didn't stop, he was going to go insane.

"Wrong." Bura turned abruptly. Gokou's eyes sharpened, he caught her before she exited.

"You're a princess. You're twisted. You're sadistic. You love this. You might even need it. Don't go." He harshly whispered, nuzzling her. Bura tried to stare at him, but he wasn't letting her. She watched his arms, his muscles were so tense… She wanted him to hold her down, she wanted to feel what it was like for a strong man to be with her, unlike Goten. Goten tried. That sustained her. For a while. She needed strength. Gokou was physically beyond limits. He was almost as strong as her father himself. But would he hold her down? "Who am I?"

She needed something so much more intense than sex, so much more special than a real relationship, though.

She leaned back against the wall of Marron's room. She laughed. "You're Gokou. You're _almost_ as strong as my father. You're my toy. I can make you do anything I want and you know it and it scares you but you love it because you've never felt this before. This is the most intimate moment, Gokou."

Impaled, she groaned, clinging to him. No more talk. Talk was not necessary. They were on a connection, a level, so above that of speech, it was amazing.

Gokou grunted, furiously hammering into the young woman, he gripped her hips, knuckles white, as he quickened pace by every thrust. Bura could do little but try not to howl. The pain was so excruciatingly enjoyable, it was maddening. It was insane. He was so fast, so strong, she never knew… She knew that he was strong.. But she'd underestimated them all..

And she begged.

The princess begged for more and more, she raked her nails against his flesh, she finally understood the meaning of her statement "_this is the most intimate moment" _because it was. Bura had always been at the top of the game, even now she controlled him, everything he did directly effected him, but now, there was a freedom to it, because he was strong, and he was not holding back as Goten had.

Gokou pushed into her one last time, she felt as if she'd be torn to two, and she could swear his hair had flickered for a second, only a second, before he realized what exactly he was doing.

He stared at her, dark eyes, confused, angry with himself, yet a dark bit of him still wanted more.

* * *

Crap "lemon" I know. Bah. You people expect too much.

Reviewer's Corner:

Raven Pan: More comes!

Majin Yuffie: I thought it was cute, too. Well… cute in a dark way.

Tha One Wit Fire: Here's your lemon!

Day Dreamer 006: If you think it's so wrong, don't read the story. That's all I have to say on that. However, I'm glad you think it's a nice story and as stated before, I completely ignore GT because GT IS wrong.

Spider Lord: I happen to be a Bura fan, yanno. Thanks for the respect, and yeah, it was very hard proving that it took Bura a while to break Gokou.

Jay: Hey there! Thank you, I know, slow, slow, slow is good! I checked em out by the way! They were good.


	9. Bad Morning

**Bad Assumptions**

"Gokou, thank God you found her!" He woke up with a soft "oof" sound as Chichi's arms wrapped around his waist. Instantly, he was terrified, terrified and sick.

"Yes," He heard Bura. She was smiling. Normal. As if nothing had happened. Was it all a dream? "I probably would've made some huge mistakes if Son-San hadn't dragged me over here. Heh, I took a shower and fell asleep on the couch, but he put me on the bed and slept on the couch himself."

"My Gokou's a perfect gentleman." Chichi smiled, hugging into him more.

Gokou was in a state of shock. Everything she'd said was so natural. Everything she said was so far from the truth. He felt behind her calm and yet sheepish smile a demand for him to go along with the story.

_"Are these the confessions of Son Gokou? The things you're too pure to say to anyone else? I understand. You have an image to uphold. So do I. Tomorrow, you'll still be perfect, and I'll go back to being Goten's famous girlfriend. But tonight, is mine and you are too."_

Had she known this would happened the entire time? How did she plan it out so perfectly?

Vegeta simply looked the other way, jaw clinched, as Goten and Bura hugged. Bulma, arms crossed over her chest, watched the two carefully. "I'd thought something happened to you… Yesterday… I didn't mean what I said the way it sounded, Bra-Chan." Goten cooed.

Gokou felt sick. He didn't know if it were jealousy, annoyance at the sugary-sweet tone, or just the fact that he was reminded of what'd happened last night.

"So.. you're alright with this?" Chichi raised a brow.

"Well… I figured that half of the reason why she's so rebellious is because we try so hard to keep her away from Goten… I normally wouldn't allow her to go out with someone so much older… but I know you and Gokou have raised Goten to be decent… You can't really worry too much with teenagers." Bulma said simply, "I mean let's not go crazy with this liberty, but so far, we're going to just see how things go. What you have to remember, Bura, is that this is a privilege and your behavior and grades can change it."

Bura nodded.

How exactly did Bura get them to reward her instead of punish her? Obviously Vegeta agreed.

"We should be going…" Bulma glanced at her watch, "We have had enough excitement for a while. But you guys are always free to come over."

Trunks, eyeing Goten with suspicion, nodded, "Capsule Corporations is hosting a charity function next month. I think it'd be a great idea if you would all join us as our guests."

Bulma nodded, "And afterwards Vegeta and Gokou could spar and Chi, you could finally get around to showing me how to cook."

Trunks scoffed, "Finally is right. If that's the case, I'm begging you to come, Chi."

Chichi laughed, "Alright…. I'm sure I can pry Gokou away from his training if he gets to spend some time knocking heads with Vegeta."

Gokou could do little but nod.

"Well then… We'll all see you later! Thanks again, Gokou." Bura gave Goten a last kiss on the cheek, hurrying away.

* * *

When the family of three made it back to the small residence, ChiChi acted as if Gokou were a saint.

He was sick.

He'd been with a sixteen year old girl.

He enjoyed it.

He was disgusting.

Gokou finally, tired, made his way to the bedroom. At first he tried laying down, but he kept feeling her hair, he could still smell her.

Gokou made a promise that morning. He would never remember this. He could not hurt his wife.

Then, he ran to the bathroom, and threw up.

* * *

Well, Gokou's feeling bad. And apparently, Bura can clean up her messes pretty well.

Next chapter: Try as he did, the weeks passed and Chi-Chi was still wanting to go to the party. He'd tried to be the best husband he could over the time, and if she wanted to go so badly, he could avoid just Bura… right?

Reviewer's Corner:

Raven Pan: It was a bad lemon… -Blushes all shy-like-

Day Dreamer006: Yeah, Bouzi is bad at lemons so she leaves it as a detailed lime. Everything falls into place soon enough.

Jay: You know there's more to the story. There always is. –Winks-


	10. Bad Idea

**Bad Assumptions**

Gokou bit his tongue.

She was kidding, right? Chichi didn't really want to go to the dumb charity function. She just wanted to go because she felt she had to. But here she was, looking at him with such excited eyes.

What was so great about cooking? Bulma couldn't cook and no amount of effort Chichi put in would change that. Or maybe she was just going because she thought that he'd have fun sparring Vegeta. As tempting as a bout with Vegeta seemed, Gokou wanted to be as far away from him as possible. How Bura managed to get her scent off of him and his off of her was beyond his comprehension, but whatever she did, there was still the chance that Vegeta would look at him and just know that they had been together. If that was the case, he would tell her he could spar with Vegeta any other time.

Goten, on the other hand, would be just as difficult. He'd been looking forward to that day since Trunks mentioned it, and why? Because it was his chance to be with Bura.

How ironic.

It was Goten's fault Bura ran off, Goten's fault Bura got drunk, ran to Gokou, and now that it's all over, it's probably going to be due to Goten that they get caught.

How could she just trade the two of them out like that, so easily?

Bura always seemed so sweet to him, such a caring smile. Okay, yes, it was well known that she was a bit boy crazy and that she did tend to drag Pan to places that were not acceptable for sixteen year old girls, but underneath it all, he'd thought that surely Bura was a good person.

How wrong he was.

Bura was evil.

He was not being dramatic, he was not exaggerating, Bura was _evil_.

She did it on purpose, didn't she?

She wanted to get back at Goten, and what better way to prove who owned whom than to sleep with his father? Of course she never told him, it was a self-satisfying thing. But she also knew that as soon as the night was over, Goten'd be so worried about her that he'd practically never let her go. Somehow, Gokou was sure, Bura knew that this would ultimately end with her getting her way.

He wanted to call her a spoiled brat, but that was a term for children that took advantage of what they had. No, Bura used her resources to get what she wanted and though nothing was enough, what she wanted was obviously rarely childish. Goten was wrong, Bura was anything but childish, and he was a fool to not heed her warnings about her father.

Gokou had no doubt that despite whatever power levels they had now, if Vegeta ever found out Gokou'd been with his daughter, that he would murder him very brutally. The thought made him cringe.

Everything now seemed to make him cringe, of course everything now seemed to remind him of what he'd done.

How could Bura's conscience not be haunting her when Gokou could barely hold his wife, his wife, without thinking of what a horrible thing he had done and how this disloyalty would break his poor Chichi if she ever knew.

Did Bura think about that?

He prayed to be forgiven, but sometimes, he'd preferred Bura'd done this to anyone-Gohan, Goten, anyone, but him.

So now, when Chichi looked at him over her plate with these dancing chocolate brown eyes, how could he say yes to her, and yet, how could he not?

"Chi, Hon, do you only want to go so that I can spar with Vegeta? Because if you do…" He trailed off evenly, trying hard to make it sound like this was a sacrifice and yet not trying to make it weigh on her shoulders that he wasn't doing something he definitely wanted to do for her. Just so that she could see he put her best interest in front of his.

He hated this.

He hated feeling like he was lying to his wife.

Any other time, any other time, he would've never even thought to ask her if she did or didn't want to go, and that, too, made him feel bad.

Was he that bad?

Was he really a horrible husband?

Vegeta had never left for long terms like he did to train. He simply stepped outside and seemed to manage his life perfectly. He'd most certainly never do anything with Pan or any other female-especially his best friend's daughter.

Especially a sixteen year old.

But Gokou wasn't Vegeta and he smiled calmly when Goten put his fork down, loud enough so that they knew he was protesting, and when Chi looked up towards him once more, "No." She kindly said, "I really think it would be a good idea to spend some time with Bulma. She really can't cook well, the poor dear." Chichi sounded so sweet and selfless when she said this.

Gokou ignored Goten, because quite frankly, the boy annoyed him more and more over the weeks and he didn't really know why.

"You're sure you want to go teach her how to cook?" He tried to seem concerned, but Chichi could read right past him this time if she hadn't already sensed something from last time and her eyebrows knitted and she replaced her calm look with a more serious one.

What was making her husband so nervous all the time? He was obviously trying to get out of going, but what was disturbing was that Gokou had always been a straightforward person and expressed what he felt.

He hadn't grown up around people that beat around the bush, like he was doing now. He grew up far away from lies and other such things, so why was her husband so nervously trying to talk her out of going to a charity party, "Gokou, do you not want to go?"

She tried to ask him, not yet looking at her youngest son's glare. She felt bad for him, he was so desperate to see Bura and was sure the invitation did not extend to him alone.

Gokou felt his cheeks heat, and was suddenly all the more aware of everything he was doing. "I just don't want you to go if you don't want to."

Obviously, this was the wrong thing to say, because Chichi seemed to look offended. Setting down her fork gently, unlike Goten's outburst before, she sat up straight and looked at her husband straight in the eyes, "Gokou, what is so wrong about me wanting to get out of this house for a few hours? I stay in here all-day, cooking and cleaning, and I do like it here, but it's just not enough. It's good to get out of the house and meet people and do things. It's good to be the one waited on for a change. Bulma does hold such lovely parties, formal parties, Gokou. I haven't been to one in so long, and when I was a child, attending them was a constant thing."

Of course, how could he forget that he had married a princess? Chichi just didn't seem like one, out of love she put aside any childish aspirations, any spoiled tendencies; she became the poor house wife. They lived from tournament money, not that that suited them much, given how much her sons and husband ate. They lived from what she could sell and cook and she worked herself to the bone every day of every year since she married him when he was a teenager, and the transformation was not an easy one.

Sometimes she got so bored, sometimes she resented him so much for flying off on his cloud while she was left to have everything neat for his return, and when the relationship started, it was a nightmare. She knew so little about cooking and cleaning but she learned. Chichi made herself learn because she loved her husband.

But Gokou did not recall much of this. Gokou only felt a bit hurt that she was unhappy in the house he provided and wanted to live city life because her humble life in the forest was not enough to keep her happy. Gokou swallowed a bit; she looked so sad when she tilted her head down to begin eating once more.

But Goten did not stop staring at his father with furious eyes, "Has anyone asked me what I want? Doesn't _my_ opinion matter? Or is Dad the only one that doesn't want to go, and why won't he tell us why?" He was now only talking to his mother, who continued to silently eat, "Did he fight with Vegeta, or is he just afraid Bura's going to run off and go hurt herself again, because I really don't care!"

Why was he so annoying? This was his son.

Gokou managed not to flinch when Bura's name was called, but under Chichi's quiet and yet forceful tone, as he could tell she was trying very hard not to loose her temper, he froze.

Chichi hated there being disturbances at her dinner table. She'd come from a distinguished house where dinners were quiet and peaceful. "Son Goten, I should hope I've taught you better manners than that." He bowed his head, "Now, of course I have taken your opinion into consideration and we both know that this is a good opportunity for you to show that you can behave around Bura like a dignified young gentleman, but even if we choose to not go," Gokou knew the word 'we' only meant him, and guilt flooded through him, "you know that you are still welcome to come."

Why was Chichi acting so oddly? This was not the woman he'd married, that was for sure. Since when would she seem so subservient? Like he was the man of the household, therefore it was his choice? It only added to his guilt.

"I'm sorry." Goten sincerely said, looking to his mother with a bit of concern, "I was out of line, Mother."

Chichi nodded, "It's alright, Goten." She responded quietly.

Gokou stared at his food. It tasted wonderful, as usual. Look at everything she'd done for him. Gokou then realized he could not say no to her. If she wanted to go that badly, he owed it to her to go without protest.

Goten knew this situation all too well. It'd never happened before, but he could read the signs. They were going to debate and they were waiting for him to leave before they did so. Quietly, Goten declared he was finished and left the table, feeling his father's eyes fall sternly on his back.

Gokou was the first to speak, "Chichi, do you really want to go?"

Chichi sighed gently, "It would be nice to get out of the house, Gokou… I just… you know it's very hard to explain this to you because you get to go out all the time but going shopping for pans I've needed for years in the city for one afternoon is a vacation for me. Do you see the difference? You've traveled to the planets and beyond and I rarely leave the house."

Gokou felt selfish and sighed a bit to himself. He could not tell her no. He could not. So if she wanted to go that badly…

He would… do whatever was in his power to avoid the princess.

The evil princess.

The sadistic princess.

Oh, Bura was going to be the death of him, just remembering her, just the thought… And he knew her; he knew she would do one of two things.

Either she would do her best to be around him, to have his undivided attention to rub it in his face that he was a man and that he was a human and he'd made a huge mistake, or she would completely ignore him and go on with her life, as if it were nothing, and he didn't know which seemed more offensive.

Of course he didn't want her around him, a constant reminder of his imperfection. And then, there was to consider that she didn't and that she didn't think anything of their night together. That, of course, would be bad because she had to learn sooner or later that she couldn't just go around seducing married men.

Well, she could, she'd very well proven that so many nights ago, but it was wrong.

Someone, sooner or later, had to teach her she couldn't do things like that. And then, he did try to feel bad for his youngest son for her deception, but he was also, well, annoyed with him.

Constantly.

The problem was that he probably did things just as bad. It was also probably sinful to think such things of his own son, but he was not quite as blind as Chichi was and he'd always known his son was no angel, since he was in High School he'd had a habit of sneaking out of the house to do the same things that Bura did with Pan with Trunks, but he never really took the time to consider what they were actually doing. Maybe getting a little drunk, but the concept that a son of his would be going off having sex with some random female just because he was bored or to get back at someone was absolutely outrageous.

Trunks grew out of it, in his own way, he wasn't as bad, being the future president of Capsule Corporations, he couldn't afford to be "that bad" anymore, but Bura was living proof that that was still the type of life Goten wanted.

His mind tended to bring up the age gap between Bura and Goten, but that only reminded him of his own sins.

And then he felt guilt.

And then he felt sick.

And the cycle started over and over again.

Ignoring Goten was generally his best bet.

His lips curled and he smiled, that famous Son grin that he'd not only passed on to both of his sons, but was one of the many reasons Chichi loved him so. "It's settled then. We're going."

Chichi smiled, clearly trying to contain her own excitement, "But… I thought you didn't want to…"

He silenced her by standing to kiss her on the cheek and lean against the table, "I was just making sure you wanted to go for you and not for me or Bulma or Goten."

Her husband was wonderful, anyone could agree. Selfless. Sweet. And lately he'd been even better. He wasn't out so late sleeping.

Before, he'd been out training from sunrise, when she was still asleep, to very late in the evening, when she'd been asleep. She made an effort to attempt to stay up for him so they could eat dinner together, but the effort generally failed.

She didn't directly associate the change with Bura or that night, nor did she think that her dear husband would ever be hiding something such as that from her. It seemed Gokou was incapable of that; an affair was just… so outrageous sounding…

She would have never suspected anything like that. Not from her husband.

But Gokou thought that it was clearly written on his face, he always assumed about every time he turned around that she would see it and interrogate him, he even a few times had nightmares about his poor Chichi finding out what a shameful thing he'd done.

He always seemed to be on edge, and though Chichi commented on his change, as she knew him all too well, she could not place why it had come.

She'd just assumed her husband was a man of many virtues, a man that noticed that these were more peaceful times and that neither were going to be spending much longer alive and that though in the afterlife they would have eternity to spend time, it would be nice to spend some together their last years. She was getting older. Slower. Her sons were grown men, one had a child of his own.

She could only hope that Pan would be a bit older when she had her first child. Poor Gohan was such a wreck when Videl told him. Videl handled it well, though. She was very wealthy, her father gladly supported the two while they went to college, and during her months of recovery, Videl did her best to study so that she could keep up. She decided to become a nurse and go to school during the night so that she could be with Pan during the day while Gohan went to law school.

They had fewer sacrifices than both and managed well with enough money and determination, but Chichi had not been so lucky.

She had been schooled in many subjects, the best tutors at the time, her subjects were multiple languages, histories, several advanced mathematics and science classes, martial arts, healing methods and the study of the supernatural, and arts, but once she was married these classes ended and her thirst for knowledge.

Of course, she did not need to know any of this and her sacrifice was made out of love. She stayed home and Gokou trained and they lived simply. She never accepted a dime from her father. Not that she looked down upon Videl and Gohan for taking money from Hercule. She actually wished she'd had something more than knowing advice and care, babysitting, and other such tips to give to the couple.

Gokou grabbed her attention once more when he smiled, crossing his arms over his chest, "So, you're really looking forward to this, huh?"

Chichi nodded, beaming.

He was teasing her now.

"Well then, I guess we need to get you something nice to wear. Knowing Bulma, it'll be a very formal function." He looked at her knowingly.

"How can we afford that?" Chichi slowly asked. The idea was so… tempting. But if it meant great sacrifices she'd rather make her own or just wear something semi-formal…

"I'll find a way. Don't worry about it."

She loved him.

* * *

So we've got our argument and he tried to talk them out of it, but that didn't work well.

Next chapter: The charity ball is a time for gorgeous dresses on even prettier women, and it's hard not to notice Bura. What's weird is that though he was always the one worrying that she would pay too much attention to him, paying so little to him made him feel… Weird. And… could it be? Is Gokou jealous of the attention the fair Bura is giving his own son?


	11. Bad Choices

**Bad Assumptions**

The day of the Charity Ball, Chichi looked lovely. The epitome of elegance. Her hair was, of course, in a bun, but she allowed two curled strands of hair on either side of her cheeks to steam down as if black ribbons. The princess once again got to dance in emerald green silk, and yes, the money was well worth it.

Bulma was so excited that Chi-Chi was going to get dressed up that they went shopping together and the day before the ball, Bulma insisted that Chichi accompany her for the final preparations as well as stay the night so that her personal hairdressers could help her.

Gokou was less than thrilled that his wife was gone for several breakfasts, lunches, and dinners, and he was left to fend for himself unless she'd made him something and he ate it cold, but he was thankful for he remembered the disgusting canned food.

Despite his lack of enthusiasm for his wife's absence, he did his best to appear completely supportive of her getting out and doing things with Bulma.

After all, this was what Chichi wanted.

Getting out of the house for a little while every day, doing something productive, going to restaurants and not being humiliated.

It was all like a dream to Chi-Chi.

In compromise, Chichi tried to make special meals when she was there for the remaining meals. For example, if she missed breakfast, she would do her best to make a nice lunch and dinner for her family.

Chichi's opinion on Bulma changed greatly as well. It had been no secret that though Chichi cared for Bulma, she thought her a bit immodest for a wife and mother of two.

However, she began to respect Bulma for treating herself so well, and reminded herself that she was younger than Bulma was and allowed herself to "go downhill" as Bulma called it.

It was good to have an understanding friend, and who better than a fellow wife of a Saiya-Jin?

When the two Son men arrived, Goten pestered Gokou all the prior day that they had to be early; Bulma and Chichi greeted them.

Gokou assumed that Trunks was still getting ready and that Vegeta was hiding. He knew very well that his friend hated these functions as much as he did. He stared hard at Chichi for a moment. It was certainly unbelievable what Bulma'd managed to transform his wife into this brilliant and lovely creature.

Goten looked around for a few moments and Bulma, noticing, blinked, "Goten, what're you looking for?"

Goten smiled nervously, "Is Bura ready yet?"

"I'm right here!" The devil's soft voice sounded.

Gokou turned around to completely forget about the fact that he'd just been awed by Chichi.

Bura seemed to be walking towards him, her dress followed her every curve. The crimson satin gown covered one shoulder and was shirred throughout the bodice, and Gokou had to blink a few minutes when he caught a glimpse of her left side. A strip of thin mesh embellished with jewels gave him thoughts he tried reminding himself he did not want to have.

While Gokou stared at the left, Goten gawked on the right side's slit, giving him a good glance at her thigh.

Gokou had to try his best not to frown when the princess of evil walked past him as if he were nothing and allowed his son to wrap his arm around her.

Goten's hand on her bare shoulder…

He forced himself to look at Chichi.

Elegance, remember?

He was not going to bother allowing her to ruin Chichi's day.

Bulma smiled, and said something that Gokou hadn't been paying attention to. Waving her hand in motion for the couple to follow her, the three left Goten and Bura, dressed in jewels, to do very questionable things.

* * *

Bura smiled, hooking her arm around Goten's neck, "I missed you." 

Goten grinned, "I've been so worried about you lately… Please… don't ever scare me like that again."

Bura's gloved hand rested on his cheek reassuringly, "I promise I won't ever go off without being with someone else."

Goten's grasp around her waist tightened ad he sighed, "Please… if not without me then just make sure Pan's going, or Marron. And don't drink too much. I would die if I saw you hurt, Princess."

Bura nodded, "Alright. I will. But I just wish that everyone would stop thinking I'm so helpless on my own. Just because I'm not a tomboy like Pan doesn't mean I can't fend for myself when I need to." They reached the door to Bura's room and Goten's arm around her loosened as she opened he door and sat on her bed, "I'm not helpless."

Goten nodded, "The thing is that Vegeta and Dad're, well, extremely strong, and your not training means to everyone, especially Vegeta, that you can't."

"But I don't want to train. I have thousands of better things to do. Besides, I really don't want to train with Daddy. He's on a level that's a bazillion times what I'm at and I'd just be holding him back."

"But I'm sure he'd be-"

"It doesn't matter if he wants to or not. I'd just feel uncomfortable showing weakness to my father, you know? And I know that you can't train me… Trunks, I don't even want to train me… so I'm happy being ignorant when it comes to martial arts." Bura blinked and frowned, "Hey, if they catch us in here, they'll assume we're doing things. I think we should go back down for now…"

"Anything you want." Goten smiled, helping her up, but not before stealing a kiss.

* * *

He did not belong there. 

It was obvious now that though his wife was used to being around cocky people in multi-thousand dollar dresses, he was not.

Chichi poked his arm, telling him to try to be patient until after the party where he could have all the fun with Vegeta he'd liked, but that did not stop him from staying to himself.

At first, Chichi faithfully stood by her husband, not in fear of him doing anything socially inappropriate, but to keep him company, "I'm not going to let you sit here, miserable, all day."

Gokou frowned, "Hon, I'm not miserable."

"I know very well that this isn't the type of atmosphere you're used to… this is my fault… I got you into this so I'll just stay with you."

"You will not," He smiled gently, patting her hand, "I know that you always let me spar with Vegeta. It's an even trade. "

Unsure, she cocked her head to the side, "I don't know…"

Gokou gave her a gentle push towards Bulma's direction, "She can introduce you to a lot of people."

And off his company went.

Gokou managed to avoid contact with just about everyone until he caught a glimpse of Bura and Goten, hand in hand, walking into the room and sitting alone at their own table. Goten said something, Bura giggled, Gokou frowned.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "I know that you know what Bura's really like after what happened, but don't stare. Goten'll grow out of her." Chichi smiled and patted him a bit.

Inside, he groaned.

How could Goten grow out of her when Gokou was beginning to realize he hadn't grown out of her yet and they hadn't been in contact in weeks after one incident?

Bura and Goten were talking about training. He wanted nothing more than to volunteer, but what he noticed above all things was how he was never mentioned once. Bura didn't look his general direction, and it was driving him insane that Goten seemed to be her world.

Why did fate have to be so cruel to him?

First, he'd been disloyal to his wife, and if he didn't feel bad enough, the feelings that he thought went away came right back the second he heard her voice. And now, as if fate had not been sadistic enough, he was finding that he was competing with his son for her attention and losing while his wife that he should've been looking at was socializing with people that he didn't know only yards away.

Determined, Gokou looked at Bura.

He wasn't going to pretend not to notice her as he had the majority of the day.

But she wouldn't take her pretty blue eyes off of Goten. He wasn't sure he wanted her to look back.

Goten got up for something and her eyes followed him.

He compromised that he was only doing this because he was bored and had nothing more to do.

He tried convincing himself that, as Chichi had assumed, he was looking at them in disapproval because he knew what Bura was capable of and didn't want his son to go through that type of pain when she got bored with him.

Close to the case, though it was more like he disapproved of the couple in general because he knew what Bura was capable of and wanted her to _himself_.

But it was when Goten walked in the room that her eyes lighted up.

Gokou could not take it anymore.

Desperate to get away from the people, he stood.

"Gokou, where are you going?" Bulma followed him.

"I was just stepping out." He responded, slowing in pace.

Bulma nodded, "Alright, but don't get too scuffed up, will you? And please, get Vegeta when you come back. The dance is about to start."

Gokou blinked, "Why would Vegeta and I need to be here for a stupid dance?"

Bulma chuckled, "It's a part of the charity, Gokou. You can only come if you're invited, and you have to buy the invitation. So, then, we have dancing auction. That's where the men are lined up and the women have to bid for a dance. Then, later, the women do the same thing. It's one way to save money."

Gokou stared. Bulma knew he couldn't afford to let Chichi bid on him. And she'd never billed him on any invitation. He nodded, nevertheless, "I'll get Veggie!"

Bulma smiled, "Good. The dance'll probably start in a good thirty minutes, so you have plenty of time to yourself."

Gokou nodded again. He didn't know which way he was going, so he just walked down the halls without thought or care.

_"You've been watching me all day."_

Gokou tilted his head to the side, "You're an arrogant child."

She laughed, "Okay. Perhaps I am. But that doesn't mean you haven't been looking at me all day."

Gokou stopped to turn around, "I don't want to talk right here."

Bura tugged his arm, "In here." She opened the door, stepping in first.

"A closet?"

Bura laughed, "Not just any closet. A closet I have a lock on from the inside. A closet that Mommy dearest does not have any sort of security installed in." Bura beamed at her own genius, leaning against a shelf full of towels. "It's not easy to be perfect."

"I'm sure." Gokou dryly responded.

"Why have you been looking at me?"

"Why do you think?" Gokou snapped.

She wanted him to verbalize it, didn't she?

Just so that he wouldn't forget the fact that she was gorgeous.

That was far from possible.

Bura shrugged, "I don't really know. I guess I shouldn't keep Goten waiting…"

She leaned forward to unlock the door. Gokou gently yet forcefully grabbed her wrist.

In a motion, Bura was back against the shelf and Gokou was squeezed between her and the door. "I don't want you to go."

Bura smiled, resting a hand on his cheek, "You look good enough to eat in that tux, Gokou. When I first saw you, I wanted to devour you."

Gokou blinked, "You didn't even look at me."

"Of course I did. I've been watching you all day. You've been sitting there, miserable."

"Why were you all over Goten?"

"He's my boyfriend, Genius." Bura's arm snaked around his neck. Gokou looked at her sadly, she brushed her lips against his.

"Stop. No… why do you have to be with him?"

"You want me to break up with him so I can pay attention to you, don't you?"

Gokou nodded, trying to control his breathing. Her lips moved over his so gently…. Her hands massaged the back of his neck, he could feel her bare skin through the mesh as he ran his hand up her side.

"But I can't do that. Goten is necessary for the plan." Bura whispered.

"You're using him?"

"Of course I am. God, you're so perfect… your body… everything."

Gokou shook his head, "How do I know you're not using me?"

Bura chuckled, "I am. But you mind a lot less than you pretend you do."

"You…." There she was, spoiled brat, dressed in jewels, and she wanted him just to say she had him.

"I'm kidding, Gokou. This is not just about your body… but I do have to say it is a lot nicer than Goten's." She was poking at his ego. He was enjoying it.

"Are you sure you can't leave him?"

Bura laughed, "I need a diversion for everyone. But, right now, we need to go before I carry your scent heavily enough for Dad to get ideas. However… how would you feel about becoming my master?"

Gokou blinked.

"_Train_ me." Bura clarified.

"Vegeta would see right through it. If anyone trains his kids, it's him."

"Yes, but that's where Goten comes in. The more often I'm over there, the more often I see Goten in their eyes. They make allowances for young love."

Bura unlocked the door.

Both went their separate ways.

Bura to fix her makeup and Gokou to wash lipstick off his face. On his way out, he sighed and made his way towards Vegeta to respect Bulma's wishes.

"What're you doing here, Kakarotto?"

"Bulma wanted you. The dance is going to start any minute."

Muttering a string of curse words, Vegeta followed Gokou back to the huge room.

Bulma grabbed both men by their arms and forced them to stand on a stage, hissing, "That was too close for comfort! Next time, get back sooner!"

Vegeta seemed somewhat used to this, though annoyed. Gokou blinked.

The auction went as simply as planned. There wasn't a man that was not bid on more than once, and each was auctioned for fifteen dances. After the fifteen dances, the auction started all over again, apparently. Most men were bid on by loved ones, usually the wife and daughters, and friends, but some were by single women that were actually interested.

Vegeta was particularly popular, but Bulma managed to win every auction, even against Bura on many occasions. Vegeta stood on the stage, looking thoroughly annoyed.

When Gokou stood, he understood the annoyance Vegeta felt.

Women were just as vulgar as men without their husbands around to clearly hear them!

And the fact that they all seemed to know his history as a martial artist didn't help. Though the battle was fierce and intimidating to Gokou, Chichi managed to win the majority of his auctions with loads of money he didn't know she had. Bulma voted on Gokou as well though she had all of her dances with Vegeta, though Gokou was sure she was joking.

When the fifteenth was being auctioned, Bura stood up, "I would like to bid thirty thousand."

Bulma didn't challenge her with a higher bid.

Surprisingly, as Bura spoke, no one else did.

It was clear to Gokou, though he hadn't really been paying attention, that the only person to challenge Bura in an auction was Bulma.

In public, he was going to dance with Bura, in front of his wife, in front of his son, in front of his furious best friend.

* * *

OHMYGOD! WHAT HAS BURA DONE?! 

Reviewer's Corner:

Raven Pan: He is trying hard. And as for the age thing, we went over that.

DeeDorcha: Lol, thanks for your kind words. And I update the fic that's got most reviews on the last update.

Day Dreamer006: Thank you.I like Bura! Blah to all of you! And yes, Gokou is going insane.

Jay: Is this fast enough? –Grins-


	12. Bad Perfection

**Bad Assumptions**

The dances with Chichi were slow and sweet.

When it was Bulma's turn, she waved her hand and told him to dance with his wife.

"You seem distracted, Gokou."

"I'm fine." He tried to grin. Dancing was not one of his talents.

Chichi laughed, "Why do you keep on looking at Goten and Bura?"

"No reason. I'm not." He stated quickly.

Another chuckle, "She's dancing with you because I want to dance with my son and she wants to thank you for, well… that incident. She really looks up to you, you know."

Gokou's stomach turned, "I'll be fine. Have fun with Goten."

Why couldn't someone protect him from Bura?

When the dance with Bura came, Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. Gokou felt his cheeks burn along with eyes burning holes into his back.

Bura was charming.

"…And I would really like to help Pan with math, but she'd rather study with Gohan. Of course Gohan would rather her study with him too," A gentle sigh, "Here I am babbling again, so how've you been?"

"I... Fine."

"That's good to hear. And how's Goten been doing? He says he's a bit sick; can you make sure he goes to a doctor? I know now's not a great day but he can just come see my mom if he really wants privacy… you know how guys his age can be…."

"Goten seems perfectly healthy to me," Bura's eyes sharpened and he more pleasantly noted, "But I guess I have been training really hard lately and didn't notice it. I'll be sure to tell Chi. She'll have him go."

Vegeta's eyes were still on him.

She spoke about fake aspirations and sweetly smiled. Her modesty surprised him and when the song finished she gave him a hug that a respectable woman would her grandfather, gentle and barely lasting three seconds.

Vegeta had stopped watching them. He sighed in relief and Bura walked away as if she'd forgotten he existed.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Chichi asked him as she looked over a glass of wine.

Gokou smiled faintly, "It was fine."

Did Vegeta know? Could he see through Bura's sweet façade? Why did he glare so? All Gokou wanted to do was go; staying and fighting with Vegeta would only make things worse.

Bura was speaking to Goten though he tried not to notice.

Her hand gently resting on his, her smile when she laughed at something he'd said, when she crossed her legs they angled towards him-an unspoken and generally unnoticed symbol of trust and comfort.

She trusted his son.

Gokou didn't trust her with his son.

The glass in his hand broke when Bura kissed his son on the cheek. Chichi yelped and people stared. Even his hands, rough as they were, the familiar crimson fluid rushed out.

Bulma sighed and grabbed a cloth napkin, wrapping it around his hand. She led him out with an annoyed sigh and Chichi followed.

He rested his free hand behind his head and grinned, "I guess I don't know my own strength?"

"You'd better be glad that the bots'll tend to the mess, people breaking glass like that isn't exactly normal."

"This has never happened before…" Chichi murmured.

"They were particularly delicate. It's likely that he held it a bit too firmly and it crumbled in his hand."

The women spoke about him as if he wasn't even there. Bura and Goten followed behind, Goten looking mildly curious as to what was happening and Bura had a sick grin on her face-Gokou noticed their hands were entwined.

"Go on, you two," Bulma shooed them away. Gokou was grateful.

"Dad's fine, Goten. Just be careful when you hold the glass, it's delicate."

"Oh… well, bye…"

"I hope you feel better, Goten!" Gokou sourly called after him.

Bulma raised a brow. "You Son men…" With a sigh, she called, "Goten, you get back here!"

"Feel better? Is he sick?"

"He doesn't look as well to me."

"Oh, it wouldn't hurt to check…"

Bura glowered at the doorway. Gokou'd taken away her entertainment.

"It's okay, Bura, Goten'll be back in a moment."

"But, I'm not…"

"Sit."

He was picking up more from her than she thought.

* * *

"Apparently she's fond of you." Vegeta sneered. 

"What?" Gokou felt his cheeks warm once more.

Vegeta's arms crossed over his chest, "She wants you to train her, are you aware of that?"

"I… I don't mind, it's really up to you…" Gokou felt some sympathy towards the quiet man. It was a soft furious force from within that he saw in him-his own daughter didn't want to be trained by him, rather his rival.

He'd seemed to come to terms with Gokou's existence for the most part until now. This was the same Vegeta from years ago that referred to him as a clown.

He leaned back against the Gravity Chamber. Gokou watched his profile in the silent night. The last few guests were exiting, too drunk to know the difference and too merry to care what the two dark figures were discussing.

Age had been just as kind to Vegeta. He couldn't help feel like he was a child being scolded for the wrong offense. Something so petty-if it hurt Vegeta so to watch his daughter as to be trained by the man… imagine…

And Vegeta was hurting. Maybe more so his pride than anything else, but what his daughter wanted was what she got in most cases and he was talking about it with him.

How did Bura do that?

Vegeta would've disowned Trunks for suggesting that he would've preferred to train with him.

But Bura's advantage over life was her way with men. Gokou would've very well kissed her while dancing in front of her father, before his son and wife and the rest of the world if she'd asked him to in the right tone.

"I know how this must make you feel and it's okay if you want to train her, Vegeta." He spoke evenly.

Vegeta raised a brow, "This will certainly only be a temporary thing. She knows enough of the basics to not be completely corrupted by your idiotic style."

Inwardly he flinched, "That's not very nice…"

"Oh well." His friend returned.

"So this is okay with you?"

Vegeta looked as if his answer was negative but shrugged. Gokou instantly knew that Bulma had been consulted first and only supported her so that she could spend time with Goten.

The world was Bura's puppet and she knew everyone's moves.

She pulled strings and triggers, said what one wanted to hear or what one didn't want to hear to get them to argue her way without knowing it.

Bura was energy. She made them move how she wanted and she knew it, she was twisted and sadistic and she enjoyed him knowing that she was going to be spending as much time with his son as she would be with him.

For every day she spent "training" with Gokou, she would be "talking" to Goten. What was sad was that with Bura's dancing eyes cornering him, he didn't care who'd been him before-he wanted her, to prove to her that he was the best.

Wasn't it supposed to be horrible that he was competing with his son for a girl that was so much younger and he didn't even know it?

But he didn't feel sick anymore.

She'd taken that morality away from him, and he wasn't exactly sure he minded.

It was invigorating. It was refreshing, an escape from reality. Bura was a Cockaigne. The imaginary land of perfection, ease, and luxury.

His imaginary land and the voyage inside of her was a cruel one.

When would she be his?

He couldn't hold out against her if he was going to be training her for a few months, and she knew it, and she did it on purpose, and she wanted him jealous. Why did it make her feel so good to use him and then put him up against his son?

She was using him, wasn't she? Could he consider her fling with Goten infidelity? No…

Because who could call him a saint?

Then again, she taught him that being a demon could be more rewarding at times. She turned him into what he hated the most after so few encounters, he could feel a wicked streak in him that he just couldn't cleanse.

Gokou rubbed his head. She watched the two from her window, Goten behind her with his arms around her.

If he had a glass in his hand it would've broken again.

Vegeta's fist crashed into his jaw.

The spar began.

He'd let Vegeta win, but he needed to get out his frustrations first, he could use up much of his energy.

Bura sat with Goten in her room, but he could tell that her eyes danced and he was the one that held her undivided attention.

* * *

So how did you like it? 

**Next Chapter**: **The first day of training begins and a forest can hold many secrets.**

Reviewer's Corner:

Vegeta's Kid: Okay, if Veg and Chi find out next chapter there would be no story.

ShadeKnight: Gokou and Bura are kinda wicked in this fic… cool, huh?

Element6: Yay! I updateded!

Raven Pan: I happen to like the twist I gave to Bura.


	13. Bad Behavior

**Bad Assumptions**

"You'll be staying in this room. It was Gohan's."

"_I'm not so sure about that Bura…"_

"Get up, Miss Briefs. It's time to start training."

"_Hun, she's just trying to be near Goten…"_

He barely managed to look up, "You're late."

"_Yes, but what if that proves to be a bad choice…"_

She stared at him, eyes a bit red from staying up, and he did not want to think of the first thing that came to his mind: What was it that had kept the princess up all night, more importantly, _who _was it that had kept her from sleeping? "So what?"

"_Get some sleep… if it doesn't work out we can always just tell Bulma."_

And with that, he straightened his back, a silent fury coming across, so dangerously violent that he was visibly twitching to keep himself from grabbing her at that moment, appalled at his own desires and thoughts. Goten. She'd been with Goten all last night though he told her to sleep. "You want to see _Goten_? You work. You want to sleep in? Then work. Want to go to bed late? Work. Want to _eat_? Work."

The girl sat on a rock, inspecting him for a few short moments, amused. She was _amused_. "And you think that you're the first to try this?"

Gokou rested his fists on his hips, "Bura... I don't care what anyone has tried before. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way you're going to learn something."

She looked at her nails and flinched when he sent a ki-blast, the energy burnt through her shirt, exposing her shoulder. "Hey! Ouch!" She glared, tilting her head to the side to examine the damage.

"Get up." He stared at her, his voice became forceful, and once again he asked himself why his friend had not had two males. He wouldn't have ever even had to command Gohan to get up, and Goten would've eventually started to work depending on age, but this creature sitting on a rock in front of him seemed to dare him to _try._

He was surprised when she smiled, leaving the rock, but the smile was curious, he'd become a challenge, she dared him.

And he thought back to the first event where she'd been sitting, crying because she didn't have her way, hair decorated with spaghetti. And he wondered, as he did sometimes, whether the princess had somehow known what would happen.

Perhaps not exactly, perhaps, but it was more and more obvious that she was not immature the way she was during the first incident. She was not petty and childish. She was not a spoiled brat. She was his blue minx.

And how he loved to lay at night, next to his wife, sick in the stomach, thinking of what she would look like with her hair sprawled out across his sheets, and what it would feel like to push her under him and show her exactly what he could do to drive her wild.

And then, he would somehow get to hoping that he could make her jealous, not just jealous, but crazy jealous, the way she made him, and he would fall asleep cursing himself every night because he was thinking about a child that was not really a child.

So when he sat on the rock that she'd sat on, more because he could _smell _her than anything, the morning always seemed to make his senses so aware of everything, and he watched her jog through the forest until she was out of sight.

With his own speed, he would follow her then, making sure that she was behaving, and she, he knew she was just waiting until he crossed the line and she had to prove the point that she was the superior.

But Son Gokou had a plan, a plan that would hopefully forever place him in the power of the relationship that was not supposed to exist.

* * *

And run she did, it wasn't particularly hard work, but the forest was large, and she was soaked in sweat before she knew it. Tired, she sat down, not caring either way if her teacher was watching or not.

"I didn't tell you that you could stop."

"I never said I cared or not."

Gokou frowned. She was tired, her chest would rise and fall after the physical stress, as his anger had, but as stubborn as he was, he needed her to know that he was the one in charge. "If you talk back to me you're going to work harder."

"Gokou," She let out an annoyed sigh, "And when are we going to have breakfast. It's cold." She hissed.

"If it's cold, then running should keep you warm."

"Power is something you get gradually."

"You of all people know it's something you seize once and obtain forever, if you can."

She looked at him for a moment, and stood up. She was humoring him and he wasn't sure why. She'd spoken back a few times, but it was like she was waiting for the right moment to try to use her body against him, and he knew more than any other that that was what was going to eventually happen.

* * *

Hours passed, and the princess would run around the entire forest a good several times before he let her rest. Her legs shook, she was panting, she seemed dizzy, pale.

The sun was not yet up, it was still pitch black and when she leaned against a tree, stomach growling in anger, she could do little but look up at him, waiting for him to tell her that Chichi'd made breakfast and it was waiting for them at the Son residence.

But he didn't speak. Not for a while, anyway, until, "Let's work on your defense."

Before she could look up, a small stone was pitched at her. She watched it, tired, and then it hit her arm and bounced off.

"The idea is to _block._"

"I got that one." She frowned.

He would throw more rocks at her, and she would manage to hit them all away with sloppy motions in the arm. She was tired.

He advanced.

Advanced, and before she knew it she was between his chest and the soggy forest floor.

"No," He grinned, childishly, innocent though his hands forcing her down did not seem to be, "Your defense is terrible."

"Get _off _of me," She grunted, flustered, annoyed with the concept of being caught off guard.

"No." He breathed, the tips of his hair curled around her face, his weight, she was so much more beautiful now, worn out, that he couldn't hide the smile when he took her arm and stood her up.

"Defense..." He closed his eyes, her back was crushed to his chest, her every curve seemed to now _belong _to him. And when he grabbed her inner thigh to force her legs into a position, she shivered, and when he curved his arms over hers to show her defense, he could feel her breathing harder. "I usually like to keep it close, so that nothing is vulnerable because it's all in the frame of your body. Balance, control of your motions and that of your opponent's is easier. You only use your arms with faster attacks with a certain pattern."

She didn't care what he was saying.

"You leave your legs..." His hands left hers to stay tight against her chest when skilled hands touched her thighs again, "To an open, more comfortable area where you can easily move any..." She was shifted right, then left, forward, then back, "Direction necessary."

Bura let out a sigh, her hands dropped and all she could do quite literally was lean against him as his hands ventured back to her chest. Light, soft touches against her breasts-at first. Her T-Shirt, her bra, both items were left to rest innocently on the floor.

She was cold, even against his feverish skin, the contrast only instigated him to move on against her swollen breasts, and so much more when his hands moved to her shoulders, her neck, back to her chest, all she could do was let her eyes flutter to a close and let him whisper things to her that she did not particularly listen to.

Gokou stopped down to nip at her neck, "I missed you. I needed this." She tilted her head, any side he wanted, anything his body asked of hers, was his. His tongue traced her tiny, sharp shoulders, his hands, his thoughts, this was _his _fantasy

The intimacy of his touch as he stopped abruptly, his shirt, her jeans, his pants, all there, all on the floor. But she did not take being penetrated well, not for long.

She stared at him for a few moments, all in her glory, whispering wicked, wicked things to her lover, "And you, you can't even tolerate being second to your own son," She spat, furious with him.

"What?" He asked, calmly at first when he moved towards her. Her back was against a tree, she stared at him, almost fearfully, "And this, this is what _you _wanted. This is _your _work. You wanted me to be jealous of him, you wanted this," He hissed.

She cried bitter tears when her bare back scraped against the old bark on the tree. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, crossed tightly from behind him.

"You," His violent tone, biting against her neck, "You did this. You wanted this."

And she was so beautiful.

So beautiful, soaked in sweat.

So beautiful, tired, scared.

So beautiful, with her scraped up back.

So beautiful.

* * *

Eh. How was it? Dunno if I liked it. Crap lemon. I know xX

Reviewer's Corner:

Element: Yes. Veggie didn't seem to take a dance well. Wait till he figures this out.

Jay: I am so sorry it took forever to add this. Now that I have my own comp, updates should be running better. I hope.

Jadasb19: Fight? Heh, fight should be later. Once again, I TRY to update quickly.

Kyrene: Yes. It gets fun.

BabyBlue: Updates... I try. My computer died.

Siura: I hope this lemon was to everyone's liking. Hope it was at least decent. Ugh.

Cherry Queen24: Lol, I wrote! I wrote!

Someone: I love the way you put that. Honestly, I do. I'm happy for your support.

Jckash03:I hope you enjoy it as you say you do. To be honest, I do my very, very best to keep everything IC. I have another Gokou/Bura out-Worthy, and another A/U Gokou/Bura named Crush I'm going to post soon as well.

DayDreamer006: Can't say I updated soon... But I updated!

Raven Pan: EEP!

Dracon Zak Jonson: Yay! I'm glad you like it!

Larissa: Wicked Gokou. Just so fun, ne?

Can't say I updated soon... But I updated! EEP!: Yay! I'm glad you like it!Wicked Gokou. Just so fun, ne?

Shade Knight: Hehe. Glad you liked

ChiChi6: I for one enjoy writing this little bit.

Rossiette: Heh. Sorry it took so long!

DeeDorcha: It's taken so long because I've had issues with life and computers and internet access.

Hehe. Glad you liked I for one enjoy writing this little bit. Heh. Sorry it took so long!It's taken so long because I've had issues with life and computers and internet access. 


	14. Bad Actions

Yanno what I noticed? This fic is almost done. Wow. Is it me, or does it feel like it's dragging?

**Bad Assumptions**

She sighed, looking at the oak door. "Chi, can you come in here for a moment?"

"Hmn, Bura, Dear, is something wrong?" The door slowly opened, in the dim room, the princess walked. It was simple and sweet, really. Charming, how everything seemed to say '_I am happy. I want nothing more.'_

Her dear Gokou lived such a denied life, that she alone rescued him from. She was fond of ChiChi. Honestly, she was. The woman was as strong as she was sweet and reminded her of her own mother.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering if you had a first aid kit.."

ChiChi frowned, "What's wrong?"

Sheepishly, she slid off her shirt. The gashes were healing because of her Saiya-Jin side, but ChiChi shook her head in disgust, "Oh my God, Bura, Honey what happened?"

Bura sighed, "I guess I didn't notice it when we were training."

"How could you _not..._" ChiChi sighed, shaking her head again. "Saiya-Jins. Come on, Dear, let's go see about getting you fixed up. I'll have to tell Gokou to remember that you're not one of the boys. Poor little thing."

"And what about you, Chi? You work so hard here..."

ChiChi laughed, "I wouldn't have it anyway. I'm content living here with my Gokou and Goten. Gohan visits with Pan. What else could I ask for, Bura?"

"I dunno. A break now and then?"

"Going to that party of your mother's was my break, Dear." ChiChi was fishing through a cabinet and Bura sighed, sitting on the bed that Gokou shared with ChiChi. Something sank inside, and she lost a good deal of sympathy for the woman when she tried to wipe the envy from her eyes that gazed at _worn _sheets.

"Yes, but my mom owns a hot spring...We've been talking, and she wanted to invite you to go with her for a week or so. A real vacation."

ChiChi looked up, "I couldn't. I have to stay here and keep things together." She laughed, "You've never seen those two children running around when I'm not here."

"But... I could pick up." Bura eagerly noted. "Chi, you just look so tired and you've always been so kind to me..."

"Well, I'll talk to Gokou about it later, then. Now, let's see about tending to those horrid scrapes of yours."

* * *

Gokou rested a hand on his head, "A week, huh?"

"She seemed very excited, Gokou. I feel bad."

"I bet she did.." He sighed, "Well, Chi, I want you to do whatever you want to. I love you." The words came out light, and when he smiled and his hand was lost in his hair, she smiled at his apparent ease, but an emotion he could not place-something between guilt and appreciation for her leaving.

He wanted to leave, to hide in the cool night where he did not have to remember the love he had for his wife-and when Bura was out of sight and out of mind, as if she could be _now, _he did love his ChiChi. But when she _wasn't _there...

A part of him, maybe almost entirely him, was screaming for him to stop, it was wrong, and not because of her age or her connections to his friends, but because _he _had a _wife_. But she brought out something dark and wicked that couldn't remember who ChiChi was, much less care about his internal rantings over her.

He didn't love Bura, he was sure. That much was obvious. He knew nothing about her, they never spoke when it wasn't a verbal spar over sex. She was using him, and it did send a cling of hurt down his chest to note that she had, he'd put so much effort and energy into her. She was using him, she wanted his body and nothing else

She made him something horrible. He _wanted _her to be pleased, but he gave so much and she patted him like a dog.

That wasn't love, he didn't want it. Not completely. And he wanted to scream, to beg for something, someone to tell him what was wrong with him.

He got his wish.

* * *

ChiChi fell asleep after she packed. Bura was crafty, sitting on Goten's bed, giggling, laughing with no feeling when Gokou left.

He landed. The entire area reeked of their scent. He looked around, examined his own mess, and for a few seconds to escape the delicate situation he'd been dragged into, suicide crossed his mind.

But his blood turned to ice instead.

"Saiya-Jins. You know you're a Saiya-Jin, right Gokou? Do you still consider yourself human?"

He stared, "Buruma... what're you doing here? ChiChi's..."

"I'm not here for Chi. I'm here to talk to _you _before Bejiita does."

He groped for words, waiting, staring, his friend didn't look disgusted or disappointed, she just leaned against a tree and sighed.

"I can't sense what you can, but the expression on your face is proof enough that it's here. It's hard to explain you, Gokou."

"What do you mean?"

She laughed a little, "You're only doing this to my little girl because you feel you _have _to. You found Saiya-Jin blood at just the wrong moment. I have my own theories about how this started, maybe she just developed a crush on you after that night, I'm not sure, but she had her way with you here, didn't she?"

He stepped back. She was like a computer. The solid facts, something daunting...

"But you don't consider yourself completely Saiya-Jin. The fact that she's so human only draws you to her. I don't know who to blame, so I won't anyone, but I'm telling you now that if Bejiita finds out, there will be Hell to pay. It's just a crush, it's only natural, it should go away and this will just be a faint nightmare. No one has to know but us."

"Why aren't you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." She said, slow and uncomfortable, "But that doesn't mean I approve of this. I have to go. Tell Chi I'll pick her up this morning, it's probably about one in the morning now."

"Why are you still taking her?"

"That's the only way you can redeem yourself, isn't it? By the way, it's Saiya-Jin mating season."'

He had seven days. Seven days to get rid of his addiction, to redeem himself in his wife's eyes without her even knowing so, and the rest of his life to make it up to her.

If only it were so simple.

He stared at her. If she couldn't have come at a worse time. She had an idealistic sort of faith in the noble side of him, the noble side that Bura's favorite thing to do was kill.

* * *

**Reviewer's Corner: **

**Element6: Hehe, when he finds out... Which actually will be really soon.**

**Jay Fic Lover: That's awesome. I do try. Pan/VegetaEvil. Probably one of the only couples I REFUSE to write. Ironic, I know. Hmn. As far as how long this story will continue, I'm doubting more than seven chapters. And yes, I know how it ends.**

**Kyrene Once Blood Roses: Yeah, Gokou is an interesting one.**

**CherryQueen24: Thanks. I hope you like.**

**Sexy-Jess: Pregnancy? Not likely. Vegeta and Chi finding out? I can only cough in reply.**

**Chibi Tellers: Thanks. I hope this chapter is just as good or better.**

**Doragon41: Everyone defines lemon differently. My lemons are limes by Vegeta Goddess in most ways. I can't give away how it ends, but we've still got a few more twists to go.**

**JPElles: I adore Chi/Gokou, but Gokou/Bura is my weakness forever. I like this couple even more. Thanks.**

**Uma: Sorry. No, never will I give this up, especially when it's so close to done. I don't like to write without much inspiration.**

**JoJo: Here ASAP!**

**Ashley: Thanks. There will be a few more hot scenes before we hit the end, but I regret not a lot.**

**Yara80: R?**

**Jckash03: The new Gokou/Buras are up and here, also a Gohan/Bura. I can't stand Goten/Bura, personally. **


	15. Bad Routine

Wow. It's been a long while since 9/13/03, huh? It's been a while since 4/8/05, too. If you look back at the first few chapters, I mean you'll think "Gah, isn't that silly?" And one of these days, I may try to make the plot a little more mature. But for now, I promise this fic is coming to its end, which is sad, but a good thing is that I love writing odd couples. I have several other Gokou/Bura fics out, and there are also some Gohan/Bura ones either out or I'm debating writing them, I must say my favorite fic to write is probably Chemicals, a Gohan/Buruma with mild Gohan/Bejiitaness.You guys have been awesome. I'm always bitching about how many reviews I get because sadly, that's just how I write. If I haven't been inspired, or if I don't go "Oh man, I just haven't even worked on that in a while" then I focus on the fics that get the most feedback-Unfaithful, Blue Roses, and Bad Assumptions are probably my top three.

I have over 20 reviews for chapter 14, and therefore I am going to hold off on the R/C. Please enjoy.

Pay attention. The style changes this chapter, only for this chapter, and I want no whining over it. Normal print is present, and _italics is discussing the "daily routine." _

**Bad Assumptions**

Gokou watched Bura carefully over the next several days. In the end, the pattern, if one could call it that, repeated itself every day... _Wake up, feel the crisp, cool morning and smile. He gets ready for the day, searches in the darkness for his shirt and his boots, he is clean and wonders like a child what wonders are going to happen today, for he is still too asleep to remember..._

Gokousighed, staring at his hands, at his bare chest and then off into the wilderness. So he was alone now. So she wasn't with him, and some part of that tormented him. There was this great, intense lonliness that came to him. He was now beyond the jealous point, there was a sense of desperation, and she was his drug, and he was starting to come down from the high, and the only thing in the world that could keep him up was more... _He then notices her, asleep in his wife's place on his bed. There's a little guilty smile creeping across his face, he runs his hand through his hair, debating waking her up. He's hungry, but something about the morning makes him feel so humble that he sighs and sits at the foot of the bed and noisily finishes dressing himself until she groans. But in the moments before this, there's something else there, and the calm, wonderful feeling that the mysteries of the early morning when it is still dark outside, and everything is fresh and new and cold dies slowly, as does his smile. He runs his hand over his face, once. Again, a little more roughly this time, and then again. He closes his eyes so tight that it gives him a headache, he breathes like he is a caged animal that does not know how to escape this self-inflicted Hell. And there is only one thought on his mind in those minutes before the beauty wakes: what will his wife do when the time comes..._

Gokou wondered, he wondered what exactly things would've been like if he'd never followed her that night. Oh, how much better his life would've been if he didn't know that one could feel so passionately for another person. Did he love Bura? He was so confused on the matter. He loved ChiChi, safe, warm ChiChi. Bura was not the sort of woman, girl, that could be trusted. She would find her flings and leave when things were still hot just to hear your moan in the distance while she strutted on, searching for another poor soul to seduce. Again, he sighed, this time a little bit impatient, and contradictory, almost ironically he allowed himself to focus on the real issue behind the depression of the moment: She was supposed to be there, she promised she'd meet him, and yet... _She slowly moves. She's quite, quite catlike. She yawns and makes her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. He waits a few lonely, silent moments for her to exit, dressed and lovely, although apparently tired, and together they head towards the kitchen. Neither of them can cook. They exchange awkward faces, and finally compromise. But by compromising, they do things her way. She sits at the table, and with her arms crossed over her chest, she looks so much like her father. He sighs as he now often does, and attempts to make something edible. She laughs at his failed attempts, and at first, he does too. But then, he feels inadequate and wishes that he could fix her decent food. His mind suddenly jerks backwards, pointing to a picture of his wife on an old shelf, and he has not the arrogance to look upon it. He is ashamed, but she is delighted. Even so early, when they are both so tired, partly from the day's work, and partly from their nightly activities, she knows what he is thinking of, and her eyes dare him to mention the other woman..._

Bura was there. Finally. Relief washed over him, his breathing returned to normal, and like an adolescent, Gokou could not wipe away the expression of pure joy on his face. Look at yourself, she laughed gently, I was only gone an hour. He tilted his head down, once again embarrassed and ashamed. But even so, she moved to sit in his lap on the sturdy limb of the tree, and she asked, What are we going to do today? Gokou didn't answer at first, gazing off into the horizon. He felt content for the first time in a while, now that she was there and they were sitting as two lovers might. His arm moved to side over her abdomen, to protect her if he had to, to possess her because he wished to, and to touch her because she wanted him to. But still, he feared that she was getting bored. In truth, he wanted to train, but she was completely uninterested in such things. Therefore, he sat, irresponsive, waiting for her to say more... _They head out of the house. There isn't much conversation between the two of them. He's an older man, she's just a teenage girl-they have little to nothing in common. It's obvious to him that there's something off about her, something demented and evil inside of her, like there was once inside her father. While trying to dismiss such negative thoughts of the girl he lusted after-the girl he loved, he faintly wondered if he could purify her, as he did her mother, as he did her father, and indeed there was also the debate of whether he even wanted her to be more innocent and good or not. She whined a lot in the woods. She didn't like it there as much as he did, and when her feet hurt, he picked her up, and when she sighed, he was instantly concerned. He tried to show her what he loved, wanted her to appreciate his realm, wanted her to understand that one did not have to be in a shabby club in the city for a cheap thrill. He pinned her against trees, and they played in the lakes, and sat atop of the canopy like king and queen. She liked it, even though she didn't admit it, and it made him smile on the inside, because these are the things that lovers do..._

Bura smiled wickedly, Fine. We can go train, because I know that's what you're thinking about doing. You're such a baby, She shook her head, You should be more assertive... _But sweet things do not last long with his dear princess. He loved and hated that simple, little fact. Oh, he loved and hated it so._

More assertive, huh? Gokou moved his arms back, and she immediately dropped. There was a slight squeak of surprise, and he grinned as she fell, as if oblivious to her rage and humiliation. This was the one time he got to have the upper hand, and he loved it, the masculine feeling, that great sense of power. Never before had he been a very arrogant fighter. He knew when he was stronger than an opponent, yes, but he hadn't much experience with female fighters, and never before had so much flirtation and suggestion been brought to the battlefield... _No, nothing pretty ever lasted long with her. She would look at him with those eyes, and she was done cuddling, and her energy was ready to burn. These were the greater moments, because the fighter in him practically danced around with glee that they got to train. And train they did. He was fairly harsh with her. If she got hurt, he would demand that she continued to practice, that she got back up the first several times. He was right to in most cases, as she generally pretended to be injured out of mortification. She didn't like being insuperior, and he was so clearly stronger, faster, more able. In one way, it excited her, and in others, the lack of control in the situation annoyed her, but this aggravation amused him to an insane extent. He was not so indecent that he ever purposely tried to remove her clothes, at least not in the earlier hours of training, but nevertheless they ripped and tore until what was left of the poor wretched rags just fell off. The trees kept them cool, protected them fun the sun's harsh rays throughout the burning afternoons, the trees saw the most sinful of deeds committed by the most pure of angels. They were a great blanket that separated the couple from the rest of the world, kept all secrets, saw all secrets..._

Bura's hair was soaked with sweat when he allowed her to stop. Her muscles were tense, she was tired, and hungry. He complimented her, approving of her improvements, but she only saw that he was better than she was and grumbled. She gestured to herclothes, frustrated, So I suppose I'm going to have to find another outfit for tomorrow. Again, but she didn't seem to be quite as annoyed as her tone let on. She was more hungry than anything, she was tired. She hadn't the energy to train all day and be intimate at night with so little food and sleep in between. And yet, she was still spirited... _And so he would press her against a tree, and she would gasp in surprise and pain and play with the strings of his pants, and what was left of her clothes would practically melt off of her between the sexual tension and his restless hands. She would moan again, biting his shoulder and his neck, scratching his back and his arms, and one hand would support her while his other firmly groped at her breast. Everything was hard, everything was intense with her, and for what seemed like a roaring, ballistic forever, they would not make love, not have sex, but merely **fuck, **and they would make their way down to the floor. Mud and dirt and leaves would get in their hair, and rocks and twigs would disturb fresh wounds, but they didn't care. Their sex was so physical they could feel nothing else, nothing but unbridled, guilty pleasure..._

Gokou sat there, again, alone to stare at his hands. He'd found his shirt, so there was some hope of advancement, and yet he was alone while she finished eating and resting. He stared out from his perch high on the tree. It seemed so high that if he lifted his arm he could just touch one of the stars, and yet Bura was so brilliant that he could not touch her. The night was quickly coming, the air was chilly, but he quite liked it, it was suiting for his mood as he stared, brooding and lonely... _Her hands running violently through his hair, clawing over him while he still pushed on with the great desire to go harder, faster, deeper inside of her. He forgot his strength as he always did, but she didn't mind. One could smell their sweat from miles away, the air was thick from their frustration, and this was the only time that either of them felt quite alive. So cliche, but though she did not admit it, he was the only one that could give her such things, that could be as intense and rough and he was, and she was the only one that could handle him, the only one that would tempt him and take it all away in a second, that made him mad with anger until it all boiled over and they were on the floor in a sweaty mass, and a funny thought would come to his mind, 'Well, Bejiita didn't have this in mind when he let me train his daughter...' _

But Bura was not quite so long this time, probably because she liked night more than she ever would day. Again, she sat, but this time beside him, and not on him. She sighed like she was still innocent, The night sky has always fascinated me, she stated. He couldn't completely comprehend, The night sky was not any sort of boundary for him, he'd been on other plants numerous times, to other dimensions, and yet she was enchanted by just looking. He wanted to help her reach up and touch... touch... His eyes moved to focus on her lips, and down, down, her neck, and down, down, her breasts and the way that they moved up, and down, up, and back down again as she breathed, and down, down, to her thighs, and back up, up, over her abdomen, back to her breasts, and up, up, back up her milky, white neck, and he could feel his hands twitching to touch the soft skin, and he woundered exactly what her pretty flesh would feel like, under him, against the cool night. He heard hear cough... _But eventually, it must stop, and the glitter of the moment fades. He tells himself, he does, that this is the last time, but in truth it really does get easier every time. He has a fond sort of fascination with her, he wants to touch her on a mental and emotional level too, but doesn't want to scare her, doesn't want to be more emotionally attached to her than she is to him. Physically, she is irresistable, he thinks about her all the time, and the way he feels about her confuses him. She has done what no one else can, and every day he ponders such a thing, how she could in so little time, with so little effort, completely dominate him was beyond words. And she would stand as if nothing had even happened, just walk away, back to the Son cottage. He follows her, tired himself, hungry, and a part of him is extremely satisfied despite her detachment..._

Gokou flushed, and tried to move so that she wouldn't see his excitement. But she knew she had an edge over him and it wouldn't be Bura if she didn't abuse that to the very best of her ability. She moved to rest her head on his shoulder, and he flinched. His shoulder didn't seem to be satisfactory, so her cheek stayed pressed against the soft fabrics of his weighted clothes, against his chest, into his lap. He bit his lip, stroked her hair for a few moments, but she didn't seem pleased at all. It was like a flash of thunder, and she was sitting on his knees, her little, white hands moving over his lap in circular motions, and she asked, How much do you care about me...? _She eyes him all throughout lunch, but it's back to the deadly, painful silence. He thinks about what he could say to her, all the things he wants to know about her, but instead when she's done she goes to tend to her cuts. He wants to help her, but instead he leaves to wait for her. She comes back soon enough, and again, they train until the flirtation gets to be too much for the two of them and for the second time they fall into a passionate fit on the muddy forest floor. And again, they claw at each others' hair and backs, they tease and touch each other, and still the touch feels as if it is new. The moment ends, and once again, they head towards the house, once again uninterested in training..._

A lot, Gokou stuttered, trying to gulp back the nervousness, but his body wasn't letting him react. He sat, frozen in her spell while she pressed and rubbed her hands over him and he couldn't move his arms to touch her back, he felt that he should resist, he should be stronger or at least make the interraction more mutual, but he was so... awkward that he couldn't even manage a very coherent response, and so he repeated, A lot. You know that... _Dinner is as awkward for him as lunch is. Lunch is as awkward for him as breakfast is. Breakfast is as awkward as dinner is, and yet dinner is still the worst for him. She always seems more energetic, more charged at night. She talks more about herself, about her father, and he dumbly follows her in conversation. Finally, lighthearted and happy, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She giggles and bangs her fists on his back, and he is unsure if she is really fighting or not. He laughs, the night is merry, and it feels as if nothing in the world could go wrong... _

Only a lot,she whined, mocking one that is crestfallen.On the very tips of her fingers, now, and they dragged back from his lap, over his thighs, away from him, towards his knee. He caught her right hand, wildly shaking his head. All he could think about was not letting her stop, not letting her go, and as he knew if the game didn't go the way she wanted it she could easily just walk away. Or then again, she couldn't, could she? He let her hand drop, daring her to leave him with his eyes, trying desperately to find the masculinity, the control he had over herwhen they were fighting... _He wrinkles his nose and finally comments on her smell, but she is not defensive or hostile for once. They laugh, waiting for the water to heat. She looks curiously at the tub, for it it quite literally a great metal tub. She's a city girl, curious by the idea that one might bathe outside. But he laughs, helping out of her clothes, and not ripping them, allowing her to slowly, not tensely, remove his. He lifts her into the tub, and climbs in himself. They are very, very close, their chests are touching, and she runs a thoughtful, curious finger down his perfectly chisseled chest. He smiles, stroking her hair, and she takes the soap from the side and begins to lather in perfect, gentle circles over his chest, then his arms, his neck, and she manages his legs and back as well..._

Bura frowned, Fine. She moved off of him, and then slid off the limb to a lower one. He could clearly see her, even touch her, but she seemed to be pouting in the other direction. Gokou eyed her warily, those little hands innocently resting on her abdomen, and she did something he had never expected: One hand moved up, up, to cup a naked breast, to pinch at a pink nipple, and the other slid down, under her own pants. Gokou watched with a dry mouth as the hands moved wildly, rapidly under the folds of her clothes, and she started to breathe heavily, and she leaned back on the branch, clearly in ecstacy without him... _He looks comfortable, and when she is done he finds it curious that she begins to wash herself. He shakes his head, taking the soap from her hands and he starts with her back. She jumped a little, murmuring that the soap is cold. He cocks a brow, but warms it in his hands, and continues. Her body is tiny, he feels the need to be gentle with her in contrast to his behavior before. The water must soothe their souls, he thinks. It's time to wash his hair, and he's by far too tall for her to try to clean him, but now in a more playful mood, she tries. They splash each other, and she manages to climb over his shoulders, but he moves too quickly for her and she never even touches his hair with the shampoo. They both laugh. A tender moment indeed... _

What is so attractive about female masturbation? He watched,tortured and fascinated atonce. Stop it, he murmured, What it is that you want? Bura looked up innocently, he practically fell on her. She sat up, leaning against the bark of the tree, and yet the way she pulled the cloth of his shirt, their faces were very, very close... _The moment must come to an end. They are both clean, and the just relax in the hot water for a while. Comfortable. They are both quite, quite comfortable, and she leans against him. But it is night, and her shoulders are cold, though she protests, and he once again lifts her over his shoulders to carry her to his room. He takes a towel, still dripping himself, to dry her, her breasts, her thighs and back and arms, and he really examines her body as if it is a true beauty instead of an object to please him. It's an awkward moment for her, she feels a weird jerk in the pit of her abdomen, but dismisses it and moves to get a towel to return the favor. .._

I want you to vow that you only want to please me, she simply stated, but her grip on his shirt with one hand, and the other resting patiently on the strings of his pants threatened that he would have to stay in the clothes that had suddenly become hot and itchy if he did not sincerely comply. He nodded, over and over again, but she did not seem pleased... _They both move to dress themselves, even if it seems pointless. They know that soon enough they will be undressed again, wildly going at each other in yet another display of their deep lust for each other. Like husband and wife, they are still decent enough to dress. She puts on a little grey nightdress with a black lace trim along it's V-neck and its bottom. It is comfortable, and yet he still finds her desirable, more so now that her skin is so very soft and clean and fresh and clear. Still, he begins to dress himself. He is a decent man..._

You know I do, he rasped, You know I only want you. Of course I vow it, Gokou nodded eagerly along with his statement. She seemed contented, and there, to the ground went his shirt, and there, to the ground went his pants and her clothes as well. It was only a matter of time before they'd managed to break the great, strong limb and she gave a squeak of surprise, but there was slight laughter too. He safely rested her on the ground, but was all too serious about touching her. And again with the urges, push, push, harder harder, he wanted to feel even closer... _He turns before he puts his shirt on. She'd coughed, indicated she wanted something. He raised a brow, expecting her to want to just get the inevitable sex over with. There was some sort of giddy anticipation deep from within his own soul, but he did well to hide it during that comfortable, cozy part of the night. It felt as if he'd known her a thousand years during these last few hours of the night before the sex, and yet she was still a diamond to him, still a mystery. He rests on knee on the bed, and it sinks in just a little bit, it is a worn bed, but it is soft and warm. The other knee, and he sits, watching her delicate little face..._

"Son-Son Gokou?" The voice shook and quivered. He tilted his head up, and stared his guilt in the eye... _She sits there, on her knees, satisfied, staring at him. His chest and back are cut up, and even though he doesn't care, he is pleased that she takes the time to tend to his wounds as well. He feels loved, pampered, and although the lust is an important factor in their relationship, until recently the only factor in the relationship, feeling adored was very important too. They sit on his bed, and he feels for a second as she strokes his naked chest as if he's forgotten something. The shelf has been forgotten, and along with it, the other woman..._

_

* * *

_

The style was different. This is the only chapter it'll be like this, yes, I left out quotes save this last paragraph, you'll live, I promise. I love cliff'ers.


	16. Good Intentions?

Wow, so what we should be asking at this point is: will they end up together? I really want some input at this. At first I had the entire fic mapped out from this point (Chi's discovery) on. Now, I am still going to go through with my plans, but I also have considered dragging that out longer just to make you suffer and have to watch Gokou torn between Chi and Bura and perhaps Bura will...

So please, comments, concerns, and INPUT is what I need at this point because this is where I'm making my probably final choice on what is going to happen.

**Bad Assumptions**

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close.

Her eyes didn't work anymore. In disbelief and disgust, Chichi stared at her husband darkly and she wanted to scream. She wanted to yell, yell **Just what in the Hell is going on here! **and at the same time there was something desperate to believe that this was indeed unreal.

Her eyes shifted from her husband to Bura, just staring up at the night sky. Again, the violent impulse to hit the girl without enough class to cover her body, without the dignity to at least look embarrassed or ashamed, or even look at her at all. She seemed to be in another world at that instant, and she did not acknowledge Gokou, and she did not acknowledge ChiChi, and she did not acknowledge herself. Only interested in the stars, in the sky that she just wanted to fall into forever.

Gokou was a frozen animal. He stared at his wife and perhaps a tear or two came to his eyes but they did not fall. At first, he squinted at her as if she were a faded photograph, and then his eyes widened like a child that had been caught, ChiChi was unsure, she searched his face for love or sincerity and beneath the anger a great part of her needed for him to have some sort of _excuse._

Suddenly, from underneath Gokou, Bura stood and ChiChi stared enviously at her youth in the moonlight. But as Gokou was frozen in shame and fear, ChiChi was frozen in hurt and fury. Bura was the only one that could move, and she didn't look at either of them when she walked away in no real direction, and ChiChi envied the enigmatic glow she set off, and she was jealous of her clear eyes and her soft skin and hands that did not know honest work, or honesty, or work at all.

And then, they were alone.

She opened her mouth to yell and no sound came out.

He braced himself for the blow, but her inability to speak was far more painful.

She shivered when the wind passed over her face and at that point she realized that she'd been crying.

He cringed as he stared at her, and knew that one must speak, and knew not what to say, because if nothing else she would want to know _why._

Why Bura?

Why at his age?

Why did he profess certain devotion to a sixteen year old girl in front of his wife?

And maybe _how._

How did it start?

How did he feel about Bura?

How did he feel about her?

How could he?

And perhaps that was the most painful question of all, even though the answers were all the same.

"_I don't know."_

ChiChi blinked. His voice broke the barrier of silence finally, and it was so stunning, so startling that he could possibly find his voice at a time like that when they seemed to be frozen in despair and anguish that she almost fell over. No part of her truly registered his words, but at the same time the conversation had begun and she had no choice but to respond.

"What?"

"Why. I don't know why." He said very slowly, sober and his eyes were at his feet now. He was standing now, and she wanted very much to run.

"How could you do this?"

"I..."

"Well **answer me**!" She shouted, "How did this happen!"

"The night, the night that Bura ran out to the city..."

ChiChi's eyes widened, "No.."

He continued the story dumbly, "She, she was drunk and I was just trying to help. I took her to Marron's."

"What happened?"

"She. We. I... She kept calling me Goten, you see, and she was there and she was on me and I just stopped thinking and she-"

"That's enough." ChiChi closed her eyes. She laughed a little, "When Bejiita finds out..."

Gokou's eyes widened, and then a man accepting his punishment he slowly nodded.

"You're sick."

Nod.

"Disgusting."

Nod.

"She's a child!"

Nod.

"Goten and Gohan and Pan, what will they think?"

Nod.

"Answer me."

"They'll hate me."

And again and again she insulted him and he submissively answered. After a long silence, "No, I don't think I even blame her; _she's _a child, you're a man Gokou, and of all-"

He laughed bitterly, "Oh, you have no idea what that _child _is capable of, Chi."

And part of her stared at him in revulsion, and slowly, "You didn't seem to mind, and you certainly weren't resisting."

He opened his mouth to return, but she wouldn't let him. "All I want to know is if you really convinced yourself that you felt something for her."

Gokou was angry, frustrated, put on the defensive and cornered, and his answer was reckless, "I would have given her everything."

"Well, there she went, Gokou! Your precious Bura, your beloved teenager, go chase after her and leave me be!"

"ChiChi," his voice was soft and he would stand there with his eyes pleading, "Please, please don't do this..."

"Oh, why do you care?" She hissed, tears, left way and right, tears sprinkling her clothes, "All this time, I was so comfortable with you, because no, not you, never you. You were about as sexual as a brick. At one time, sure, I was scared that it was going to be Buruma. But it was irrational, silly, and I-"

And suddenly, ChiChi meant everything.

He frowned, "When did you think that..?"

"When you went out of space, I-"

Gokou stared, ChiChi suddenly had an entire new dimension to her. "I'm so sorry."

"Is she prettier than I am?"

"Chi..."

"Does she touch you better than I can?"

"Please-"

"Mean more to you than I do?"

"Stop-"

"Age hasn't been so kind to me I guess-"

His hand on her shoulder, "Stop. You're hurting yourself."

And she wanted to lean against him, but he was standing there naked and she could still feel the sexual frustration between the two, and she was crying even harder, and he watched her in pity and self-hatred.

"Please go away."

"I can't do that. Tell me things will be okay."

"Please," Her voice got louder, "Please, just leave me alone..."

"ChiChi, I love you."

"No, you don't."

"We can work this out."

"What's there to work out?" She laughed, "We married at a young age, and you obviously didn't know what you were doing or getting into and now, here on the night I so happen to find you viciously having sex with a sixteen year old girl, promising her terrible things that you should only for your wife, sincere or not, the things that have been said, and have been done tonight I cannot forgive, you tell me that you love me? That you're sorry? You want to work this out? What's happened to our marriage, Gokou? You tore it apart. You never loved me, you loved _fighting _and you never needed me, you wanted _food. _Never once did you consider _my _needs as a woman, and here you are suddenly developing a taste for affection and you give it to a little girl!"

"You deserve much better."

"Don't even say these things, trying to sound so sincere!"

"But if you let me, I'll make it up to you. I do love you ChiChi. When I saw you standing there tonight I thought my heart would burst, because look at what I've done to you. Just say it, please? Even if you don't really mean it, humor me? Tell me that you're going to let us give it another shot."

"Those are more words you've spoken to me there than you have in years."

"I'm sorry.."

"You'd been so good to me lately... I thought you were really..."

"Did you want me to leave? Knowing that you would be alone with her?"

"No, of course-"

"If you want me to give you a chance then you need to be honest with me!"

He sighed and looked away, "Yes. It wasn't my idea. She did it on her own, but yes."

ChiChi covered her mouth with her lips, "You tell me you love me.."

"I do." Pure eyes, good eyes, or at least they used to be.

"Gokou, please go away."

"Can you forgive me, ever?"

"No."

He looked sad, "Tell me, you'll think about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm tired. I'm dizzy."

He left.

ChiChi cried.

* * *

Her legs were crossed one over another. She was sitting on a rock staring out over the lake and he watched her with blazing, resentful eyes. She could feel his cold through the night and waited for him to say something, because it was now obvious that she was no longer in control and he was about to lash out. 

"This is all your fault."

"Sure."

"You seduced me!"

"You'd been begging for me to fuck you since the first time you actually saw me as a young woman and not a little girl."

"That's not true!" And his mind panicked, no, it was the night of the club, he'd never even looked at her that way, no, no, "It's Saiya-Jin mating season!"

"God, don't tell me my mother filled you with that crap."

He eyed her warily, "What do you mean?"

She jumped off the rock. Vaguely, somewhere deep inside he acknowledged through his rage that he could not even look at her naked body, "She was trying to give you an excuse. You see, you're the hero. It's okay for me to be the bad guy AND a whore, but you? You were just acting on an impulse that you can't control. I'm the only female Saiya-Jin that you can fuck and really just _let loose _with without killing, my blood attracted you to me and there's just something about Saiya-Jin royalty, hah." She laughed, cold and harsh, "My mother? It's okay for me to be evil and bad but not you. So she gave you an excuse and now you can be a Saint."

"You are a whore, Bura."

She shrugged and walked away.

* * *

ChiChi was cooking. It'd been almost five weeks since the incident, five weeks since she told her husband he could stay but never sleep in her bed again. She waited for Bejiita, but he never came. She was cold and harsh and they lived in the same house but her bags were packed and she always made sure they saw very little of each other. 

Divorce? She was uncertain, uncertain of why she let him stay when she was waiting for the opportunity for him to anger or hurt her to the point where she could walk out without thinking, maybe consciously leaving him was just too painful. She loved Gokou, but at the same time came to despise him.

And he? He was sweet, but rarely made a motion to touch her. He told her every day, he said he was going to make it up to her and earn her trust back and things would be better than they ever were in no time.

She ignored him and restlessly slept.

But this day, there was a knock on the door of the Son cottage, and when ChiChi opened the door she stared in surprise and hurt and a wave of emotions crept over her face as Bura stood in front of her.

She looked modest, finally, but not so abnormal that ChiChi felt as if she was trying to manipulate her in one way or another. Her voice shivered and she coldly asked, "Did you want to see Gokou?"

_I should've slammed the door in her face..._

_I should've..._

_I should've..._

"No."

"Won't you sit down, I'm just making lunch?"

"No, I don't want to stay. I wanted to talk to you, and we both know what it's about so why don't you stop acting like I'm a guest here?"

ChiChi looked at her frankly and nodded, "Alright. What?"

"Forgive him."

"Did Gokou _ask _YOU of all people to come here, into my house and-"

"No. I don't care if you wanted to hear this from me or not, but from the way you answered the door you obviously have been waiting for this moment. Forgive him. Everything that we did, I did it. I constantly put him in situations where he could not tell me no, and he did remember you."

"It's very easy for you to say that, but no matter what you did not force him to-"

"No, no I didn't, but I did manipulate him to a point where he couldn't refuse me. He loves you, and you're making a mistake by not giving him the chance to show it. You're a stupid, foolish woman." Bura's voice was even and calm, "You're old, and you're washed up, and he's willing to worship you if you let him and you still won't-"

"I think that's enough."

"Well, I don't. You listen to me here, Son ChiChi, you will regret it if-"

"Bura.."

Both women looked to the door. There he was, standing confused and furious. To Gokou, he was looking the devil in the eye and when he'd walked so softly and carefully for the past month, when he'd worked so hard to forget her of course she would come back, thinking..

No.

No, Gokou thought, no, Bura would not have her way and this time she would know when she left that she could never come back. "Get out."

Bura shrugged, and she left.

He watched ChiChi fall into a chair, and he kissed her on the forehead and he rushed out in persuit of the girl."Hey! What were you doing here!" He hissed.

She turned around, her eyes glowing like fire, "I told her that she couldn't have you and she should just as well give you up. I told her that you fucked me and you loved it and you screwed me and you loved it and you made love to me and you still loved it, and she could never have what you've given to me."

"...Get out, and don't you ever come back."

And then Bura was laughing hysterically, "You? You can **never **be free! You will _always _be mine!"

"You're disgusting, Bura. "

She laughed, and she waved to him, her hips swaying in a way that before would make him want to cry, and said behind her shoulder, "And you loved it. You loved the whore in me Gokou, and you loved every dirty little thing I did to you. Just remember that. I'll never let you go, Gokou. You're mine. You'll always be mine."

* * *

Back to the cottage, there his poor wife sat in her chair. "How could you let her in?" He asked her, frowning as he paced the room. "I just told her, I told her to never come back, that disgusting..." 

"Gokou..."

"Manipulative..."

"Gokou, she..."

"Little..."

"Asked me to..."

"Brat."

"Forgive you."

He stared.

_I'll never let you go. _

* * *

Back, deeper in the woods there he stood. "Did you do it?" 

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

"Daddy?"

"What is it, Bura?"

"I love him."

* * *

So Bejiita knows, why has he not killed Gokou? 

Long chapter, lots of dialogue. I was purposely quite vague as far as thoughts, actions, and emotions go, but I hope you liked this.

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Kayci Babe: Glad you like it. **

**Monika: I will NOT stop writing until it's done. However, due to how much feedback I get and the quality of my feedback and if I know where I'm going with the story, it may take me a while to update it.**

**Goku's Mistress: She's a special girl, Bura is. But ahem, I think this Bulla business is evil.** **If you must, Bra.**

**Princess of Despair: Heh, way too much Cry, The Beloved Country I guess. I felt that was such an important chapter I really needed to do something cool with it.**

**Element 6: Awesome, I will finish this. Promise. **


	17. Bad Desires

**Bad Assumptions**

Bura was not a bad girl. At least, not from the beginning. Of course, she becomes the antagonist in the end, but no one said that the end result is all that matters. No one really knew exactly what did this to the young woman, no one except for Bura, that is. At the present, she seemed to love the fact that she was the only one that really had the upper hand regarding to anything while others made failing attempts to catch up. They pondered, they did, for she went from the girl in the curls with the little polka-dotted dress and only eight years later...

What could shape her into such a wretched character? She was not unlike her father in many ways. The royalty was certain, and to a great extent she represented arrogance and pride. At the same time, she knew, unlike her father, when to play frail, when to act dumb, when to lie or cheat or steal. She was pride with no honor. She was wild.

Coming to terms with a shallow existence lead her to take risks, but the Saiya-Jin blood in her only made her more resilient than the rest. As any Saiya-Jin would, she needed a challenge, a way to channel the restlessness and pure energy into something more, but when she took no interest in fighting, she found an awkward comfort in mentally controlling others. This is how Bura differs from Pan. Pan was born from common Saiya-Jins, there was no arrogance or royalty in her blood. The determination and desire to train, however, was.

But drugs and drinking, sex in the street at night and theft, nothing compared to the feeling she got when she looked at Son Gokou training with her father for the first time, when she _really _looked. Buruma regarded the crush as something a student might have for a teacher, a passing thought. Even at thirteen, she'd been very popular with the other boys her age. To avoid unlocking Hell, Bulma didn't mention it to her husband.

But he knew.

He was angry, he always found a place for her to go or something for her to do since the day he'd been sparring with Son Gokou and looked over to see a starry eyed girl. It was infuriating on many levels, but Vegeta's solution to the problem was to simply show the girl that he was the most wonderful and strongest of the two, and her awe would turn her back into the eight year old in the polka dots that did not know what sex was.

_His chest glistened with sweat. She'd never seen anyone as buff as he was. He smiled at her, waved, and she squinted back at him. She did not blush, she did not run, but her stare was too odd for him and he uneasily turned his attention back to the fight. Look at those arms. Look at that chest. Something about him seemed endless, endless strength and love and she wanted him to squeeze her until she broke. She looked down at herself. She was getting older, her waist thinner and hips wider. _

_"Hiya, Bura." He was wiping himself off with a towel. At that point, he probably did see her as a girl. _

_She looked at him for a second, "My father has better technique. Yours is sloppy." Her tone was bored. She rested her chin on her palm and looked away. _

_But she always saw him as a man. _

What was worse? She then began dating _Human _males. His attempts to control her only made for a night of comedy for Bulma and Torankusu, _It's a stage, it's a stage, _they said. When Vegeta thought that nothing could get more ridiculously out of hand, she showed up one night holding the hand of Gokou's youngest son. Trunks, he protested. Violently. Buruma did all she could to keep Vegeta from doing so as well.

That was the last straw, and she blushed as she tried to explain the age difference, with a raving husband in the background, but of course not, of course that shouldn't work. They'd given her everything she ever wanted and still the two could not manage to set limits for her. She excelled at breaking them, just to spite them, just for the thrill of it, and perhaps that is why she began sleeping with Gokou.

When Bulma figured it out, she'd hoped that what was good in Gokou would end it. If she brought attention to it, either way it would get back to ChiChi, or Bura could use it to do something terrible in an irrational fit. Bulma loved her daughter in a distant way, but eventually, she just chose to omit the information for her own peace.

Bejiita did not appreciate the lack of warning. She'd made the long trek home. He didn't look to see exactly how she'd done it, but she was approaching. He was about to quit his training for the night, and then the stench, more terrible as he moved closer to see her. Smells like sex, but like nothing... After an instant, there was fury. Bura. Sex and Bura was bad enough, but...

_Kakarotto_.

Bura never got close enough to see her father, in a burst of fury and energy, take off in the direction of the Son Cottage.

For the first time, he won. He won against that disgusting, that revolting common fool! But kneeing him in the gut until he spit out blood and let out cry after cry in pain did not soothe Bejiita's sadistic side, because he also lost. Nothing could undo what Kakarotto'd done, what he _had._

Gokou did not go home that night. ChiChi assumed he'd either went to Bura or was thinking. He came back without a scratch, no one knows how he healed so quickly.

Still, he then had to face his daughter. He was harsh. Took her to his Gravity Chamber. He taunted her, asking her what she'd physically accomplished when she was training. And then he yelled.

"It was my mistake to not raise you to uphold the dignity and honor of our race as I did your brother." But he didn't know where to begin. He was angry and blind and cursed Kakarotto, and cursed Bura, and there was _everything _wrong with the entire affair, and she cried and screamed and eventually Bulma became involved.

Bura was sent to her room, where her brother sat with her in case she would leave, but her parents had no idea what to do.

* * *

Bura started attending school once more. She woke up, went, came home. Trunks and Goten watched her with curiosity, but neither were completely aware of what had happened. Goten would attempt to approach her, but she would reject him and sit alone in her room for hours, staring at the wall. Eventually she began to despise Chi. At first, it was a matter of ruining her fun, but as Bura matured alone over those weeks of solitude she saw a dependency on Gokou she'd denied. 

She kept a little notebook under her bed, where she would find extra copies of pictures of him. She would scratch out and mutilate anything of ChiChi, sometimes she would even imagine herself older with him. But once she got better in one way, she got much worse in others. Again, back to the restlessness, back to the inability to accept a simple life, the inability to see herself as futile, and so she began again, back to her old tendencies, but more. She was almost self destructive, but because nothing seemed to phase her she only wanted more dangerous things.

Again she found boys to have flings with, but no one was up to Gokou's caliber. Her parents were still uneasy, they felt she needed to be punished but because suddenly she'd become so calm, nearly dead, they watched her carefully and did nothing. They'd become easy enough with her by the time she started getting worse.

Goten moved on, but he was still attached to Bura. He tried to get her to talk to him, but because she seemed so uninterested in him he sadly turned to other girls. Even so, at some point she overheard him mentioning the problems in the Son household to her brother. That was when she decided to go to him.

* * *

Gokou needed Bura in an odd way, but he was an emotionally fickle man. For ChiChi's sake, he entered a state of repentance and denial. ChiChi never used him, she was faithful and loyal and loving, and she did not deserve what he'd put her through. Of course, in his mind she really did mean everything, or so he tried to convince himself, but Bura would come and go in his thoughts, day to day, hour to hour, and he could not erase her from them. It was lust, it was lust, and Bura? 

Bura was every bit as dirty and rotten as ChiChi'd said she was. She did use him, she taunted him and teased him just to make him squirm, just to see his reaction or make him beg for her attention. Every horrible thing she did, he forced himself to hate, but he was always wanting more.

It's hard to truly state that either loved the other, but whatever connection they had was hard to break, and though he would take his wife at night, still rarely as she was so unforgiving, he wanted something else, and it was odd for him. When he expected something wicked to happen, some sort of tension or fire to behind his partner's every move, he got soft, loving ChiChi. It was probably difficult for her, maybe she saw through his looks of excitement and pleasure, maybe she saw the comparison was always going to be there. He eventually stopped trying to let her allow him to sleep in their bed together. The breakdown of the relationship seemed apparent.

When he figured nothing could get worse, in the middle of his misery, she came. What did she want from him, what more could she really take? For a second he was excited, thinking back to the old days, but he knew, and he stubbornly resolved that she would not have her way.

He followed her, he hissed at her and cursed her, and she told him he would never be free, but when he returned, ChiChi said she'd asked her to forgive.

It made him think.

Why? Why did... anything? He was confused, but she was gone, and he tried harder than ever to make ChiChi happy. Weeks passed. Life was dull. He had no one to spar with. The planet was in a state of peace, and he was locked alone.

He realized something.

He needed chaos. He needed to be the light in the darkness. He needed to be strong for someone, the hero always needs chaos and people to save, else he is not the hero.

* * *

He followed her. "What do you think you're doing, Girl?" 

But he heard what she'd told ChiChi, and she heard what she'd told Kakarotto. It was her closure. He was unsympathetic. She needed to leave the whole situation alone. But how does one treat the problem?

* * *

The desire built over the next few weeks. He needed her, her soft tongue around his member and horrible body, he needed the twisted, sadistic glint in her eyes and little hands touching him in naughty places.

He was miserable. He had to find her, and so there, he made the choice to leave ChiChi asleep that night, and he was in desperate search for her across the city.

* * *

I know, short, no detail. Oh well. Lots of sex next chapter. I'll probably upload it within a few days if you please me


	18. Bad Affair

**Bad Assumptions**

Sex...

Sex...

Sex..

_She was sitting there. Just sitting there. And it must've been a movie, because he knew she was waiting for him. She didn't look up when he sighed inwardly and put a hand on her cold shoulder. It wasn't raining, but it was a cold, damp night and he could not tell the difference._

_"I think about killing people a lot."_

Sex...

Sex...

Sex...

_He was alarmed at first. She sounded like a different person. But then again, they could never have what they had those nights at the Son Cottage. This was a different era. A new start. A bad affair. Something that should not continue. Something that should not begin, or re-begin, or..._

_"We can't do this." _

_"I did not tell you to come here."_

_"You're a whore, Bura."_

_"You like it." _

Sex...

Sex...

**Silence.**

* * *

Life is a circle, and we cannot blame Bura anymore, you see. And it began again, quickly as it started. And his blood pounded_, sex, sex,_ and her breath hissed, _sex, sex. _There's just nothing more to risk. Chi? Fine. Bejii? Fine. They were above everything now, and they had nothing. He didn't want to feel anymore. He didn't care. About Bura. About ChiChi, or Bulma, or Bejiita, or his sons, or the world. He did not care about anything but sex, wild, cruel, raw, with her. Twisted. 

_What have you done? _

* * *

Eh. It's something.


	19. Bad Damages

**Note 7/23/07: I've had several people ask me for a sequel. The first thing I urge you to do is write me a review and/or email me (I need a way to contact you back) as to why I should. I am not being mean, but a story like this deserves some sort of plausible reason, not some dragged out sex scenes and a simplistic ending. Secondly, I think you yourself-yes you! should take it upon yourself to write a Gokou/Bura or odd couple fic. Let me see it, let me read it. It's so discouraging that after two years and 156 reviews, the last Gokou/Bura posted on the net was either mine or written for me by one of my friends. I think it's important that the circle is expanded. With this couple, I think there may be about 20 fics on the entire web. Most of those are mine or written by friends of mine, and the other ones are probably never going to be updated or they're like a certain two that comes to mind--one dismissing the couple after the first chapter to set up for yaoi and the other there was sex between them because an evil forced them to do it. Then there are the outright silly ones lacking complexity and plot. **

**Bad Assumptions**

The problem was that she loved him. Her heart fluttered at the thought of his touch. But Bura Briefs knew well enough that she could not allow him to give his world up, not for her. And it was perhaps the most selfless thing she did that night, weeks after the dirty sex had taken up again. He pursued her, finally, cursing and calling her dirty names but his lips were hot and desperate for her flesh. "I don't know what it is you've done to me." The man admitted. And it made her heart sink because as she was trying to pull out by delicate fingernails, he was more deep than ever.

She laughed in her throat, looking through her eyelashes at the man. But the look softened, and then it hardened, "I'm sure." She tilted her head to the other side, as it was her job as the princess to be in control. For a second, she thought of her father, that perhaps this was how he felt sometimes. The desire to be vulnerable and be held was intense. Her heart was begging for it. But she was a stoic and a warrior. She swallowed, the show was about to start.

"There's something about you I just can't let go." His hands were racing over her body, massaging her breasts and neck, and he nuzzled her, and he loved her, inch by inch of her flesh. It was, the addiction was insane. It was numbing almost, and he forgot everything, and he cared about nothing but his release and curing the desire. They were out in the open, the city lights glared down at the couple. It was three in the morning or later, the color of the sky was darker than his eyes, but the stars were brilliant. The water below sparkled, it was the most amazing sight in an odd way.

She sat on the concrete ledge to the bridge, legs dangling from over the edge. The kiss broke, and finally she sighed, "I moved out." The confession was true. She left.

Gokou frowned, "What do you mean?" He knew them, they would not have kicked her out. No matter what, they loved their daughter.

Bura looked up at the sky, spoke to God, "I guess it was time. I know to the world I'm young, but they spoiled me. My mother and father gave me everything, quite literally handed it all to me. And for that, I ended up wanting to die because for a long time I guess I was begging for some sort of conflict, someone to tell me no, some sort of struggle." The words didn't make much sense to Gokou, but he nodded slowly, "So they decided that I could leave. I guess it was half-kicking me out. They've both been really angry with me since everything happened. I don't know, you weren't really worth it."

Gokou's heart sank.

"But I guess it doesn't matter." The girl shrugged. She was shaking from the inside. "We can't do this anymore, regardless. It's getting..." She let out an airy sigh, "It's getting boring for me. It's not fun anymore. I need the excitement, and it's not coming from you anymore."

There was a long silence. Again, the girl was speaking to the sky. But Gokou was naive, and Gokou believed every word she spoke without question. And while at some earlier point, he would've done something, or tried to do something unexpected to prove to her that 'excitement' still existed, he started in hurt and surprise. Something terrible was caught in his throat, and he was beginning to realize by far too late that Bura did inspire some emotion in him. To simplify things, he'd assumed that it was sex. He looked down, stepping away from her with caution, red in the face, but for once not with anger or jealousy.

"What will you do now?" He asked despite himself.

Bura shrugged, using her palms to push herself off of the ledge, "I don't know, maybe fuck Gohan."

* * *

_Bura whined. His lips were on her neck, sucking hard on the flesh he **needed**. After ChiChi left, he tried to avoid her. And it worked, well. But he knew, that was only because she was still playing with Goten even though it angered him deeply it admit it._

_He sulked. He stared out into the starlit sky and tried to ignore the sound of her moan, still fresh on his ears from an hour before. He didn't know if she'd really thought he could hear her or if she didn't really care, but the motive didn't matter as much as the action._

_He knew he deserved it. To be in half-love with one woman and to fall in half-love with another. He knew he deserved to hear her sigh in pleasure to whatever Goten was doing to her. But that didn't mean he wanted to accept it lying down._

_He was still childish enough to wish that there were some way to have them both. Contrary to trying to assure himself before, the more her heard her, the more obvious the hurt became and he buried that hurt in anger and jealousy. But he was not an easy man to push over the edge even though she seemed to be able to do it, and the last thing he wanted to do was end up exposing his affair to his son that would definitely go to Bulma and Vegeta over it. _

_Bulma didn't look at him oddly when she came and didn't hint at anything. The reaction in itself terrified him. How she seemed understanding, almost sympathetic. He knew what she was expecting of him and no matter what, after the week of ChiChi's absence passed, if she thought that the affair had continued the woman would go to her husband._

_If only the two were one woman. But it wasn't possible-they were polar opposites and yet they both completed him in their own ways._

_"It's very pretty out here."_

_He felt her cross her arms over his chest, but her voice was soft and quiet. Even so, all he could manage to reply with was, "Did Goten leave?" It was a bitter tone, angry and jealous. But she was casual._

_"Yes, actually."_

_"I see." _

_"We were together right before he left."_

_"I heard." For a moment, she paled. But he continued, "So did your mother speak to you before she left?" _

_"Only to ask me if I needed any clothes or anything," Bura nodded. He wasn't sure if she would tell him the truth, but there was nothing suggestive of otherwise in her tone, "Are you okay?"_

_"Does it make you happy to see me like this?" He demanded, his hands grasping the railing to the porch as he prepared for her answer._

_"Of course it does. You're so much more attractive when you're angry." _

_"I see."He glared at the sky. He could feel small arms slide around him, her chin rested against his neck so perfectly. Even so, for the second he could not forgive her. For what she'd started. For what she'd done. _

_"I love the way you bite your lip when you're mad."_

_He was about to argue, but he finally noticed that he was. Her body was so soft. How could he resist letting her nuzzle her way into his arms, with her hair that smelled sweet and her long, slender hands that traced up and down his chest, "You're evil.;"_

_And he did. _

* * *

He'd nodded, slowly stepping back and back until he ran far away. Bura rested her hands on her hot face, it was the most kind lie she could ever tell. She sank to her knees, feeling her body jerk up and down until she realized that she was crying. Long, hard gasps, her makeup ran. The girl prayed for rain. But it was a cold, dry evening that glared down at her. 

Condemned for her sins finally, she rubbed her head.

She would have loved him. That was all she could think. She did not care where she would sleep or live or how she would live now without the luxury of Capsule Corporations backing her adventures, she did not care. Nothing meant anything, and it felt as if a whole part of her being had been ripped away from her. Her soul felt damaged. Damaged. Damaged.

It seemed fitting. All she could ever do was cause damage.

* * *

_"Say it. Tell me you love me." She tilted her head in his direction, smiling slightly. He smiled a bit, he needed every once in a while for her to incorporate some sort of real feelings into the relationship. He was such an emotionally needy creature, it surprised her. At first she considered it weakness. Eventually, she came to see it as cute. She wished that she possessed the capacity to feel as he did. It made her feel dull. Made her feel cold. _

_But the grin took over her inward sulking, he rested his hand on her cheek, rubbing it a little bit as he cocked his head to the side, warmth, a smile genuine, and he whispered gently, "I love you so much... I don't even care if you're just being cruel or teasing me or that you don't feel the same way." _

* * *

Goten closed his eyes. It was true and it was sick. He felt sick, and he hated them both. With certainty, he vowed to never speak to his father again. He leaned back on the bed, remembering the last time he'd spoken to the dear Saiya-Jin princess. 

_"Is it true?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Do you have anything to say for yourself?! Anything at all? Don't you know what you've done? To me?! My mother?! My family?!"_

_Bura blessed him with an uncaring shrug, "Do I have anything to say? Why yes, yes I do. I really hate spaghetti." _

_And then, she left._

Part of him mourned the fact that he had in some way figured that they would come to love each other and become serious. The other was concerned about his mother. Goten had little to no clue about how long or intense the relationship had gotten. He knew his dating Bura had become forbidden suddenly, his mother refused to explain. It was Torankusu that revealed the secret to his friend. And it made him sick because he knew, oh he knew, that there were some nights where he'd slept with her right after his father had.

It was evil.

* * *

_She was twirling her finger over his chest, "Do you think this will last forever?" _

_Gokou frowned, unsure, "I don't really know." _

_She blinked a bit, laying on her side with her elbow propping her head up. She leaned over, giving him a tender kiss, "I really hope so." _

_His eyes lit up, "Do you really?"_

_And then there was playful laughter, "I don't really care." _

_But he knew she did. He grabbed her wrists and they began to wrestle gently over the bed, her laughter becoming more genuine as the seconds passed, he grinned, "I'm amazing, you know you want it to last!" _

_He nuzzled her, he planted kisses on her shoulders and forehead and lips, their fingers entwined in the intimate struggle, rolling this way and that on the bed, until finally she let out, "Okay, okay! I hope it doesn't end!" _

* * *

He felt dejected, heartbroken. But perhaps it was his optimistic side, perhaps it was simply the fact that he now had nothing to lose, she'd taken the initiative and ended it. He knew that he was too drunk with sorrow, so he laughed. And there was a freedom in it, being free of Bura, free of the stress and the worry, and he felt light and amazing. He would go home, he would see Chi, he would love her. Things would be alright. 

He raced back into the house, goofy grin plastered on his face, "Chi! Chi!"

_Silence._

"ChiChi? Are you here?" And his heart stopped dead. There was something eerie and terrible about the Son cottage. It was a queer sort of quiet, it seemed empty in a way. The same way his soul suddenly felt.

"...ChiChi?" He softly called out to nothing. And then, he was rapidly searching through their belongings, but he found nothing that belonged to her. Her clothes were missing, random household items, and his heart sank. Loss was apparent. He closed his eyes.

Gokou sat on the bed that his son was born on and the bed that he'd shared with an amazing woman for decades and the bed that he'd slept with a young girl on and he cried.

_And so it ended, the lights dimmed out, but day was starting to begin, and our hero was left with the soft notion that Bura had somehow moved on fresh on his mind, left in a house emptied of love, devoid of warmth, and nothing left but 'guilty' written on his face and in his tears and on the walls and it was almost so poetic it was maddening. He was never to know if she knew that the affair had continued, or if she'd simply decided it was time to leave. He was never to know that Bura had ironically given him up to prevent the breakdown of the relationship. He'd assumed that they would never see each other again. His heart was as heavy as a stone, and his sobbing became so heavy, hard like his guilt, that he could barely breathe. He had lost everything. _

**_Bad Assumptions. _**

* * *

And so it ends. I loved this fic. I almost cried this chapter. It means a lot more than you will ever know. I wish I could tell you the story behind this fic. It is so crucial. Oh, man. I'm getting really emotional. I love every one of you, and I really want to tell you that I appreciate your support. I know that a lot of people had assumed that the story would continue, but I felt that there was not much else to add but pointless sex. A sequel is possible. In light of the fact that the story was titled 'Bad Assumptions' I included that Gokou 'assumed' that he would never see Bura again. This means that either you can assume that at some point they meet and live happily ever after, or I can sequel it. I dunno. I really don't. 

_This fic is for those beautiful souls with poetry written in their blood. Always keep looking for that one thing. I will be cheering you on. _


End file.
